


we were never ones for romance

by lebookster



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Biracial Character, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, the title makes it sound angsty but its super fluffy lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-11-21 03:16:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 28,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11348724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lebookster/pseuds/lebookster
Summary: Kageyama thinks he would be a better boyfriend than Hinata. Hinata disagrees. They date each other to prove who would be the better boyfriend. It turns out to not such a great idea as they thought it would be.





	1. the beginning of a bad decision

**Author's Note:**

> so this is my first fic in this fandom and my second ongoing fic (i never finished the first one i did, but let's forget about that). anyway i got this idea from [this ace of diamond fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7637440/chapters/17388718) i read and thought this would be something that kageyama and hinata would do. the first chapter is a bit short but that's only because this chapter is an introduction, the real stuff happens in the next chapter. anyways, i hope you enjoy!!

It was a regular school day with Kageyama, Hinata, and Yachi sitting together during lunch in Yachi’s classroom. Yachi was helping Hinata and Kageyama with school work and chatting about their lives. They were doing the latter more than the former.

 

As he was eating, Kageyama’s eyes wandered to Hinata’s bag and saw the corner of a book. The cover was pink with the petals from cherry blossoms.

 

“Oi Hinata,” Kageyama said suddenly. “What’s that?” He pointed to his bag.

 

“Oh this?” Hinata picked up the book and started running through the pages. “It’s this shoujo manga that one of my friends wanted me to read. It looks pretty good.”

 

“You like shoujo manga?” Yachi asked. “I thought all you thought about was volleyball.”

 

Hinata slumped. “Yachi-san…volleyball isn’t the only thing I like. I like it a lot but there are other things I like.”

 

“What do you like about it anyway?” Kageyama asked as he took the book and flipped through the pages.

 

“I don’t know, I guess I just like the idea of romance and unconditional love,” Hinata replied.

 

“You care about romance?” Kageyama quirked an eyebrow.

 

“Of course I do! Love is a beautiful thing, Kageyama!”

 

Kageyama rolled his eyes. “The only thing that could love you is a volleyball.”

 

“You’re one to talk you grumpy volleyball blockhead!”

 

“I bet I would be better at dating than you,” Kageyama challenged.

 

“I would be _way_ better at dating than you!” Hinata answered back.

 

“Well too bad there’s no way to prove that,” Yachi said easing the tension between them.

 

“Hmm,” Hinata and Kageyama both grumbled.

* * *

 

During practice they were both a little distracted. Their mind’s were still thinking about their conversation during lunch. _He thinks that he would be better at dating than I would? God he’s so wrong. I wish there was a way to prove it though._

 

Then a spark lit in their minds and they both smiled. After doing their super weird quick, they looked at each other, grinned and nodded. Everyone else thought they were celebrating the quick, but what they were thinking about had nothing to do with volleyball.

* * *

 

 

“YACHI-SAN!!!” Hinata screamed after practice. Kageyama walked behind him and sighed.

 

“Don’t yell at her, you dumbass.”

 

“Sorry, Yachi-san but we have to ask you something?”

 

Yachi quirked her head, signaling them to continue.

 

As they walked home, Hinata explained their plan: “Okay, so you know how during lunch today Kageyama challenged me and said he would be better at dating than me, which is a _lie_.” Kageyama groaned and rolled his eyes. “Anyway, then you said that there was no way to prove that. But we figured out a way!”

 

“Really? What is it?”

 

“So Kageyama and I will date for two weeks and whoever makes the other one happier is the winner.”

 

Yachi stopped in her tracks. “Okay, give me a second.” She looked at Hinata and his eyes were filled with determination. She glanced at Kageyama and saw something similar in his eyes. “So you guys want to date each other for two weeks to prove who would be better at dating.” They both nodded. “The winner is the one who makes the other one happier.” They both nodded. “So how are you gonna keep track of who makes who happier?”

 

Hinata smiled. “We wouldn’t keep track of it because we would be biased and it wouldn’t be fair.” _Wow they really thought this through._ “We would need someone who’s around us all the time to keep an eye on us and keep track of our ‘relationship.’”

 

“Is that someone me?” Yachi asked.

 

They both nodded.

 

“How would I even keep track?”

 

“You would give one of us a point whenever we did something romantic. How many points for each thing is completely up to you, but don’t be biased just because you like me more.”

 

“She doesn’t like you more, dumbass. We wouldn’t be here asking her to do this if we didn’t think she would be unfair.”

 

“You’re right, you’re right. Sorry Yachi-san.”

 

“It’s okay.”

 

“So will you do it?”

 

Yachi looked at Hinata and Kageyama. _Their competitive spirit never dies_ , she chuckled to herself. “Sure,” she said. “What harm could it do.”

 

“Yay! Thank you, Yachi-san!!”

 

“No problem,” she smiled. “I have a question though.”

 

“What is it?”

 

“When did you come up with this plan?”

 

“During practice today.”

 

“So you guys talked about it after practice and then came up to me asking me about it?”

 

“No, we both knew we were thinking the same thing so we went straight to you, Yachi-san.”

 

_Are these guys telepathic? What the hell?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> since this chapter is so short, i already wrote the second chapter and i'm gonna put it up soon. ngl but idk how long this fic is gonna be, but i do want to make it long. i don't think i'm gonna write everything that's gonna happen within those two weeks though.
> 
> anyways you can find me on [tumblr](http://sapphiccassandracain.tumblr.com/) or on my [anime blog](https://gaymidoriyas.tumblr.com/)


	2. day one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they blush a lot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its been a while since i wrote something, and ngl this took me a long ass time to write. but it's here and hopefully it's as good as i think it is.

“KAGEYAMA!!!”

 

Kageyama sighed, he didn’t have to turn around to know who was yelling his name. Soon enough, he spotted fluffy orange hair beside him. His face was smiling a wide toothy grin and his eyes were shining. Kageyama hated to admit it, but Hinata looked very cute in that moment. Honestly, Hinata looked cute in every moment. _How the hell does he always look so cute?_

 

“Kageyama you know what day it is today right?” Hinata asked, pulling Kageyama out of his thoughts.

 

“Tuesday?” Kageyama answered.

 

“No! Well, yes, but that’s not the point. It’s day one of the challenge. You didn’t forget did you?”

 

“Of course I didn’t,” Kageyama replied. “I wouldn’t forget any opportunity to beat you.”

 

Kageyama actually couldn’t forget the challenge even if he tried. He went home thinking about how he could show Hinata how he’s better than him. But then he realized what the challenge would require him to do and he laid in his bed with his face painted with a bright red blush. He figured he wouldn’t have to do anything overly affectionate to prove he was a better boyfriend, but he realized he wouldn’t win that way. Especially against an opponent like Hinata who showered everyone he knew in affection. _Would I have to kiss him?_ Kageyama asked himself. He felt his face warm at the thought at that.

 

“Ha! As if,” Hinata said, pulling Kageyama out of his thoughts yet again. “I’m gonna be such a good boyfriend, that you’re gonna fall in love with me for real.”

 

“I wouldn’t be able to fall in love with you if I tried,” Kageyama replied dryly.

 

“Hey!” Hinata pouted and crossed his arms. The first thought in Kageyama’s mind was _cute_.

 

They spent the rest of their walk to school like they usually did, talking about volleyball. That was until Hinata spotted Yachi. Hinata grabbed Kageyama’s hand and intertwined their fingers and started running towards her, pulling Kageyama with him.

 

“Yachi-san!!!” Yachi jumped a little at the sound of Hinata’s voice and then her eyes drifted down to their intertwined hands.

 

“Hi guys. I see you decided to start the challenge early today huh, Hinata.”

 

“Well you know the saying, the early bird gets the worm.”

 

“I’m surprised you’re smart enough to know that saying,” Kageyama said.

 

Hinata pouted again. “Kageyama, you’re so mean to your boyfriend.”

 

“We’re always like this, dumbass. Me dating you isn’t gonna change that.”

 

“So you’re gonna be mean to me while we’re dating? God that’s terrible, I should break up with you right now.”

 

“Ugh no! That’s not what I meant and you know it.”

 

“Kageyama-kun...it’s not looking that great for you right now.” Yachi said with a small nervous smile. Kageyama groaned and decided to shut up. He’ll get Hinata back later.

 

They walked up to class together, their fingers still intertwined. People stared, but Hinata ignored them. Kageyama decided to do the same thing. Once they arrived at Hinata’s classroom, Hinata let go of their hands but only for him to stand on his toes, grab his shoulders and peck his cheek.

 

“Bye, Kageyama-kun. See you at lunch!” Then he disappeared into his classroom.

 

At this point, Kageyama’s face was on fire. His palm went up to touch where Hinata’s lips touched his cheek. Kageyama felt many conflicting emotions at the moment.

 

“Well, Kageyama-kun,” Yachi said as she went to her class, “You’re not off to a great start.”

 

_Hinata: 2_

_Kageyama: 0_

 

Kageyama was determined to get Hinata back.

* * *

 

Once Hinata was out of sight and in his classroom, he immediately sat at his desk and slammed his head on it and groaned. His head actually hurt from doing that but he wasn’t gonna move it from it’s position. He didn’t want anyone to see his face like this.

 

Last night, when they came up with the challenge, Hinata decided he would be the first to take initiative and score ahead. He planned on doing simple things, holding hands and kissing on cheek. No problem right? Well it turned out to be a very big problem. Hinata didn’t realize how much he liked the feeling on Kageyama’s hand in his. They both had rough hands, but he liked the way he gripped his hand. At first he felt reluctance but then once Kageyama started feeling comfortable, it made Hinata feel bubbly inside.

 

Then came the kiss on the cheek. Hinata figured he would do it and it would be no big deal but he was wrong yet again. It only lasted a moment, but it felt like forever as he was doing it. He had to stand on his toes and grip Kageyama’s shoulders just to reach his cheek. Hinata was dying at the thought of it.

 

_I can’t believe I just did that._

 

But he was gonna win the challenge no matter what.

* * *

 

It was lunch time and Kageyama went to get a box of milk only to find Hinata already there at the vending machine. Yachi was close by.

 

“Oh Kageyama you’re already here?” Hinata asked once he noticed him. “I was gonna surprise you,” and then he pouted. God if anything was going to kill Kageyama, it would be that adorable pout.

 

“Surprise me with what?”

 

Hinata approached him, took his hand, and then put a box of milk in it. “This.”

 

Kageyama’s eyes widened. It might’ve been just a box of milk, but it was his favorite drink, and Hinata bought it for him. Despite him doing it for a challenge, despite them not even actually dating, Kageyama’s heart pounded. It was a very simple thing, but it made him feel warm.

 

“It’s your favorite right?” Hinata asked. “I see you drinking that all the time, so I thought I would get it for you.”

 

“Yeah, thanks.” Kageyama replied.

 

“Come on, Kageyama-kun, let’s eat lunch together.” Hinata grabbed his other hand and led him to Yachi’s classroom where they usually had lunch together.

* * *

 

“So Yachi-san,” Hinata said, “who’s winning the challenge right now.”

 

Kageyama glared, they all knew who was winning the challenge. Hinata was probably asking just to rub it in his face. He was definitely asking just to rub it in his face.

 

Yachi pulled a small notebook out and flipped to the last pages. “Hinata is winning with four points and Kageyama-kun at zero points.”

 

“Four points?” Kageyama asked. “How did he get four points already?”

 

“Well, he held your hand in the morning, then he kissed you on the cheek, and then he bought you your milk and held your hand again. Four displays of affection so far from Hinata.”

 

“See Kageyama, I’m already proving I’m a better boyfriend than you,” Hinata boasted with his chest wide. “You haven’t done anything yet.”

 

“Shut up dumbass,” replied Kageyama. “It’s just the first day. By the end of these two weeks, I’ll be the winner.”

 

“Hmm we’ll see about that.”

* * *

 

After lunch, they each had to go back to their own classrooms. Hinata made sure to give Kageyama another kiss on the cheek to widen the gap between their scores. He ended up in the same position as he was in the morning, with his face flat against his desk and his arms hiding his face. He was embarrassed but he was going to win this challenge even if it killed him.

 

“Hey Hinata?” Hinata looked up and found one of his classmates in front of his desk.

 

“Hey, what’s up?” Hinata asked.

 

“I heard you were dating that guy, Kageyama?”

 

“Yeah, what about it?”

 

“Well didn’t you say you hated him before?”

 

“Uh...well...it’s not like that anymore…”

 

His classmate racked a smile. “Obviously. Well congratulations, you seem happy.”

 

“Uh...thanks.”

 

As class started, that phrase rang through Hinata’s head. _You seem happy_. Did he really seem that way? Well, he did feel really happy recently, but nothing extraordinary was happening in his life (if you didn’t count the challenge). He was just enjoying playing volleyball with his team. He did enjoy playing with Kageyama a lot more than he did before. And he loved playing with him before, not that he would ever tell Kageyama that.

 

_I guess I am really happy._

* * *

 

After school, they raced to the gym for practice. They debated who won that race as they entered the gym. Kageyama quickly tied his shoes before they got ready for practice. Then suddenly Hinata slipped and was about to fall painfully on his back until he felt a hand at his shoulder and one at his waist holding him up. Hinata opened his eyes to find himself staring at Kageyama’s eyes and his arms holding his body up.

 

Hinata could not breathe in that moment. Kageyama’s face was very close to his and neither of them could stop staring. Hinata had never seen Kageyama up this close before. Well he did kinda when they fought that one time but they were too angry to notice each other’s features. But in this moment, he could see the shine in Kageyama’s dark blue eyes. He could see the silkiness in his hair. He wanted to know what it felt like. He almost did until Kageyama lifted him up and he was standing on his feet.

 

“Tie your shoes, dumbass.” But instead, Kageyama bent down and tied Hinata’s shoes for him. The heat in his cheeks started to rise because now that he was upright he noticed that everyone was looking at them. And what Kageyama was doing was probably the most romantic thing he’d ever witnessed.

 

Kageyama stood back up on his feet once he finished tying Hinata’s shoes and did something even more unexpected. He cupped Hinata’s cheeks in hands and looked at him dead on. If Hinata wasn’t red before, he certainly was now. “Are you okay?” Kageyama asked, his voice showing concern that he didn’t think he heard before.

 

Hinata nodded, he didn’t trust himself to speak right now.

 

“Good,” Kageyama replied, and then kissed him on the top of his head. Hinata’s eyes widened and all the air left his lungs. He never expected Kageyama to show affection like this and it shook him to the core. Now _this_ was the most romantic thing he’d ever witnessed.

 

After that, they both turned around and saw Yachi holding up seven fingers. Kageyama grinned and bent down to whisper in Hinata’s ear: “Who’s the better boyfriend now?”

* * *

 

After practice, they were in the club room changing. Then Tanaka asked: “Hey, Hinata, Kageyama, are you guys dating?”

 

They both froze. In the back of their minds, they knew that the team would find out but they didn’t exactly know what to do in that situation. They went the safe route and nodded.

 

“Really?” Noya asked. “I fucking knew it Ryuu.”

 

“Yeah yeah, you understand people’s feelings better than I do,” Tanaka grumbled.

 

“Wait, what?” Hinata asked.

 

“Well last week you two were arguing about whatever it is you two argue about, and I was like ‘they’re probably dating’ but Ryuu didn’t think so. But we all know the truth now, so we all know that I was right.”

 

“You can stop rubbing it in my face.”

 

“Wait, you knew we were dating since last week?” Hinata asked, alarmed at the situation.

 

“Yup!”

 

“But we weren’t dating then…”

 

“Really? When did you guys get together?”

 

Hinata and Kageyama looked at each other. Kageyama had a look that screamed murder. Hinata supposed that was fair because he was the one who put them in a situation they weren’t prepared for.

 

“We started dating yesterday,” Kageyama said, answering for them. It made sense, Hinata thought, they did technically start dating then. Even if it was just announcing the challenge.

 

“Wow! Really?” Tanaka and Noya said excitably.

 

“You guys started dating yesterday and you’re already kissing each other.” Noya wiped a tear. “Young love, how beautiful.”

 

“Kiss! We haven’t kissed each other... _like that_ …” Hinata said shyly. Hinata and Kageyama both turned red at the thought of kissing each other... _like that_ …

 

“You guys are so adorable,” Noya shed another tear. “You guys were made for each other.”

 

“Now which one of you confessed first?” Tanaka asked. Hinata and Kageyama froze. _Fuck,_  was the one word that they both thought of in that moment. How would they answer that when that literally did not happen. They both came up with the challenge together. They could say they confessed at the same time…

 

“I didn’t know you would be so into their love story, Tanaka-san.” Tsukishima interrupted Hinata and Kageyama’s internal struggle.

 

“Of course I would care about their love story. They are my precious juniors. Why don’t you care about their love story Tsukishima?”

 

“Whether they’re dating or not makes no difference to me. They’re still two idiots who couldn’t get a passing grade in class if they tried.”

 

“Hey!” yelled the two idiots.

 

“Anyways, I’m heading home. Good bye.”

 

“Oh yeah, we should start getting home Kageyama.” Hinata said as he turned towards him. “Before it starts getting dark.”

 

“It’s already dark, dumbass.”

 

“I mean before it starts getting more dark.”

 

“How much darker can it get?”

 

“God, you guys are dating but nothing’s changed.” Tanaka said. “It’s beautiful.”

 

Hinata and Kageyama blushed for what seemed like the millionth time today and went home. They met up with Yachi, and that’s when Kageyama grabbed Hinata’s hand.

 

“God I hate you,” Hinata sneered. “Using my own trick against me.”

 

“What are you talking about?” Kageyama grinned. “I’m just being a good boyfriend.”

 

“Anyways,” Yachi said. “You want to know who’s winning right now?”

 

“Sure,” Hinata grumbled.

 

“Kageyama is winning by eight points right now. Hinata, you have five.”

 

“Eight points? How did he get eight points?”

 

“He got five for catching you before you fell.”

 

“Five! For one thing? Yachi-saaaaaaan….”

 

“Hey you were the one who said I can give however many points I wanted to each gesture. And that gesture was a big one, so he gets five for that. Then he got one for tying your shoes, kissing the top of your head, and holding your hand.”

 

“Don’t think you’re gonna win just yet, Kageyama.” Hinata grumbled. “It’s just the first day, I’m gonna romance you so much in these two weeks that you’ll have to admit that I’m a better boyfriend.”

 

“Keep telling yourself that.”

* * *

 

They walked home together with their hands intertwined even after Yachi had gone home. They didn’t want to admit it, but they liked holding each other’s hands. Also it was a chilly night and holding onto each other gave them warmth.

 

They approached Kageyama’s house and Hinata walked him all the way to his doorstep.

 

“You know, you don’t have to walk me all the way here.” Kageyama said. “Yachi isn’t even here.”

 

“I can’t just be a good boyfriend when Yachi-san is around. I have to be good all the time.”

 

“You’re gonna tell her this once you go home to get more points, aren’t you?”

 

“Yeah…” Hinata admitted guiltily.

 

“You know you didn’t have come here for that. You could’ve just told her that you walked me all the way home without actually doing it. Not that it would make a difference in the score.”

 

“Well Yachi-san would see right through my lies, so I decided to be a good boyfriend and walk you home.”

 

In that exact moment, Kageyama’s door opened. On the other side stood a tall man with large build, light brown hair and eyes. Hinata yelped and would have fell over if Kageyama wasn’t holding onto his hand with a strong grip.

 

“Oh Tobio, I didn’t know you had a boyfriend,” he held a hand out for Hinata to shake. “It’s nice to meet you…?”

 

“Uh Hinata! Hinata Shouyou!” Hinata answered nervously. Hinata let go of Kageyama’s hand to shake his hand. “It’s nice to meet you too Kageyama-san.”

 

“Kageyama-san!” He laughed with his booming voice. “I’m not Kageyama-san quite yet. I have to get married first.”

 

Hinata tilted his head in confusion.

 

“He’s gonna be my step-dad,” Kageyama answered for his future step-father.

 

“The wedding’s in two weeks. Tobio, you should invite your boyfriend to the wedding!”

 

“I was gonna ask him tomorrow Dad,” Kageyama grumbled.

 

“Oh I’m sorry Tobio,” Kageyama’s almost step-father apologized. “But what do you say Hinata, would you like to come?”

 

“Of course I would!”

 

“Ah that’s wonderful. Now if you boys will excuse me, I have to get some last minute groceries for your mother. I’ll see you later Tobio. It was nice meeting you, Hinata.”

 

“Uh yeah, it was nice meeting you too, sir.” Once Kageyama’s almost step-dad was gone he turned to face Kageyama again. “You call your almost step-dad Dad? Wait. You have an almost step-dad?”

 

“Yeah I do dumbass, you just met him.”

 

Hinata rolled his eyes. “Well all you talk about is volleyball, so I’m surprised that you have an almost step-dad.”

 

“So? You talk about volleyball all the time too.”

 

“Yeah, but you know about my family. I didn’t know about yours. Speaking of, you call him Dad?”

 

Kageyama shrugged. “He’s been more of a dad to me than my actual dad.”

 

“Oh.” Hinata didn’t press any further. “Well see you tomorrow, Kageyama.”

 

Hinata left him on the doorstep, but turned back for a second to wave to him. Kageyama waved back.

 

“Who’s that?” Kageyama jumped at the voice of his mother.

 

“Don’t sneak up on me like that, Mom.”

 

“Sorry sorry, but who is that kid?”

 

He sighed, “Just my stupid boyfriend,” Kageyama answered.

* * *

 

“So Tobio,” his mother said, “tell us about your boyfriend.”

 

“There isn’t anything to tell,” Kageyama replied as he chewed his pork curry. He didn’t want to talk about his fake boyfriend with his parents at the moment, but knowing them he knew there was no escaping their questions.

 

“There’s gotta be something to tell. He’s on your volleyball team right?”

 

He nodded.

 

His Dad gasped. “He’s the one you do those weird quicks with right?”

 

“How do you know that?”

 

“I watch your games Tobio. What kind of father would I be if I didn’t?”

 

“Legally, you aren’t even my father.”

 

“Tobio you wound me,” he said as he clutched his heart.

 

“Sorry,” he said with a smile.

* * *

 

After dinner, Kageyama stood in front of the bathroom mirror brushing his teeth. He had his phone on the counter when he heard a ding. It was a Snapchat notification from Hinata.

 

Kageyama only got Snapchat because Hinata made him get it. He didn’t understand why, since they already had each other’s numbers and emails and they see each other every day, but Hinata insisted. In the first few weeks he got it, Hinata kept sending him snaps of him doing whatever he was doing. Their conversations were pretty one-sided, but that didn’t stop Hinata from sending him snaps. The snaps did start to stop after a while of Kageyama not doing anything on the app, but Kageyama kept the app anyway.

 

He wondered why Hinata would send him a snap after so long of not doing that. So he opened it.

 

It was a snap of Hinata smiling and holding up a peace sign. His hair looked a little ruffled and he wore a light blue sweater with sleeves that went up to his hands. Behind him was a pillow and a wooden bed frame. The text said: _“Good night, Kageyama-kun!!”_  

 

Kageyama couldn’t help but smile. Hinata looked really cute in that snap. Then his phone dinged again. Another snap from Hinata.

 

This time it was a snap of him winking. The text said: _“Also I told Yachi-san about me walking you home and the last snap, so guess who’s catching up to you ;)”_

 

Kageyama’s smile quickly turned into a frown. He should’ve known he wouldn’t have been able to defeat Hinata so easily. He took a snap of himself glaring at the mirror and sent it with the message: _“I’ll get you back tomorrow asshole”_

 

He got a quick reply. The snap was of Hinata grinning. _“I’m looking forward to it.”_

 

Then another snap. _“Also you looked really cute in that snap”_

 

By this point Kageyama finished brushing his teeth and was now in bed. He took a snap of him, half of his face in his pillow. _“Shut up, you’re cuter”_

 

Hinata then sent him a snap with a deadpanned expression. _“You can’t send me that last snap and then tell me I’m cuter you adorable asshole”_

 

_“Well it’s true”_

 

_“Omg Tobio shut up, you’re really cute.”_

 

Kageyama blushed a little at that. He always thought that between the two of them, Hinata was the cute one and no one disagreed with that statement. Kageyama had never been called that before.

 

Another snap of Hinata. _“Btw told Yachi-san about the snaps, added to both our scores.”_

 

_“Why did you do that? Don’t you want to win?”_

 

Then next snap was of Hinata halfway through rolling his eyes. _“Obviously, but I’m gonna win this fair and square. I’m an honorable man, Kageyama.”_

 

 _“Sure.”_ He sent that with a picture of him also halfway through rolling his eyes.

 

Hinata sent a snap of him clutching his heart. _“You wound me, boyfriend.”_

 

Kageyama sent of a snap of him smirking. _“Sorry, babe.”_

 

The next one was of him pouting. Kageyama loved and hated that pout. _“I hate you, I’m going to sleep good night.”_

 

_“Night, babe.”_

* * *

 

End of Day 1

Hinata Shouyou: 10

Kageyama Tobio: 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that snapchat conversation was probably the best writing i have ever done in my life lol. 
> 
> for this fic, i decided to go a bit in depth into kageyama's family life and i'm excited to write more about him and his family. 
> 
> you can find me on my [tumblr](http://sapphiccassandracain.tumblr.com/) or on my [anime blog](https://gaymidoriyas.tumblr.com/)


	3. new revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hinata tries to bring his lead up. they also blush a lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me writing this fic: is it even humanly possible for someone to blush this much
> 
> ngl this chapter was kinda eh for me mostly because this chapter is more of a bridge to the stuff i actually wanna write, but i tried. also next chapter might take a while cause i wanna write something for tododeku week.

Hinata plugged the charger into his phone and let it rest on his bedside table. He then turned off the lights in his room. He laid down on his bed and stared at the ceiling. Then suddenly he turned around, shoved his face into his pillows and screamed. 

 

Hinata had a problem. A problem that he hadn’t addressed before that night. The problem being that he was in love with Kageyama Tobio. 

 

The truth was that Hinata knew about his feelings for Kageyama for a long time, but he always kept it at the back of his head. He thought if he didn’t think about it, then those feelings would go away. It seemed to work...until today. 

 

He should’ve expected that when he agreed to fake date Kageyama to win a stupid challenge. He felt embarrassed every time he did something affectionate with Kageyama. He felt his heart pound loudly in chest and blood rush to his face. It was something else when Kageyama did something affectionate with him. He felt like he was going to explode when Kageyama caught him and when he kissed him on the head and when he held his hand. 

 

What really triggered this release of emotions was their Snapchat conversation. The thing was that he always knew that Kageyama was attractive. Anyone would be able to see that. But with that conversation, he saw a different side of him. He saw him in his home and he saw him comfortable in it. He saw an adorable side to Kageyama Tobio and Hinata didn’t know how to deal with it. 

 

Hinata felt the need to release. He needed to talk to someone about his feelings or else he felt like he was going to explode. Normally when he felt like that he would talk to Kageyama, but he couldn’t in this situation. He could talk to Yachi, but she was the scorekeeper in this whole game. Him talking about it with her could challenge her bias. It’s not that he didn’t trust her, but he didn’t want to risk anything. He reached for his phone on his bedside table and made a call all the way to Tokyo. 

 

“Shouyou?” Kenma’s voice spoke groggily in the speaker. “Why are you calling me so late?” 

 

“I have a problem and I need someone to talk about it with.”

 

“Don’t you usually talk to Kageyama about your problems?” 

 

“The thing is...he’s the problem.”

 

“You didn’t get into another fight did you?”

 

“No, it’s something else.” Hinata then went on to explain the whole situation. 

 

Kenma was silent for a few seconds until, “Wow.” 

 

“Yeah.” 

 

“So what are you gonna do about your feelings?” 

 

“What do you mean?” 

 

“What are you going to do when the challenge is over? Are you even gonna keep going on with the challenge after this?” 

 

“Of course I am! Kageyama is in the lead and I can’t let it end like that. Also if I end it early, he might be suspicious.”

 

“What are you going to do when the challenge is over?” 

 

“When the challenge is over, huh…” Hinata thought about the last day of the challenge. The challenge ends two weeks from now. Two weeks from now was also the day of Kageyama’s parent’s wedding. Hinata took a breath and made his decision. “I’ll confess to him.” 

 

“Wow, really?” 

 

“Are you actually surprised?” 

 

“Well...yeah. I thought you would bottle it in for the rest of your life.” 

 

“That actually sounds like a better option.”

 

“Don’t change your mind, Shouyou. It won’t be good for you if you don’t let it out at some point.” 

 

“What do you know about romance, Kenma?” 

 

“You’d be surprised,” he replied, sounding exasperated. “Kuroo makes me watch all these romantic movies so I know more than you think.” 

 

“Ugh, fine. I’ll confess to him then. If it doesn’t work out I’m blaming you Kenma.” 

 

“Sure.” 

* * *

“TOBIO GET UP!!” His mother yelled from downstairs. 

 

Kageyama groaned and got up off his bed. He went to the bathroom, brushed his teeth, took a shower and put on his uniform before coming downstairs for breakfast. At the bottom of the stairs he found someone he never thought he would see there. Hinata Shouyou stood in front of him with a smile on his face  _ in his home.  _

 

“Good morning, Kageyama-kun!” Hinata said. 

 

“Hey,” Kageyama replied. He felt dazed. “What are you doing here?” 

 

“I thought we could walk to school together.” 

 

“We already walk to school together.” 

 

“Well I wanted to meet with you first instead of just finding you on the way there.”

 

“Oh,” Kageyama replied dumbly before looking away. 

 

“Tobio!!” He heard his mother say in the kitchen. He walked over and sat at the breakfast counter. “You’re boyfriend is so cute. You should’ve introduced him to us sooner.” 

 

“We only just started dating, Kageyama-san.” Hinata replied. 

 

“Oh, but you knew each other for a while yes? Tobio told us that you were on the volleyball team with him.” 

 

“Yeah, we are. But we met in middle school in a match.” In that moment Kageyama wanted to die. He wished Hinata wouldn’t mention the first time they met. He regretted how much of a jerk he was then and it pained his heart to remember Hinata’s tears that day. He also didn’t want his mother to think he was a terrible person either. 

 

“Oh that’s nice.”  _ It really wasn’t Mom.  _

 

“Kageyama-kun, your family is so tall. I’m jealous.”

 

“Well actually, Tobio’s biological father was short.”

 

“Really?” 

 

“Mhm, he was about a head shorter than me,” she said as she put out breakfast in front of Kageyama. 

 

“Wow. Well Kageyama obviously got all his genes from you Kageyama-san. He’s as pretty as you are.” 

 

Kageyama blushed and his mother smiled. 

 

“He’s a good boy, Tobio.” She said. “Make sure to keep him around.” 

 

Kageyama weakly nodded. 

* * *

“Oh yeah, Kageyama.” Hinata asked as they walked to school. “What should I call your almost step-dad? I mean I can’t call him that forever.” 

 

“I guess Hirata-san,” Kageyama replied. “That’s what I used to call him before.”

 

“How long have your mom and Hirata-san been together?” 

 

“Hmm, five or six years, I think. I’m surprised they didn’t get married sooner.” 

 

“Really?” 

 

“Yeah, they were practically married within the first week they started dating.” 

 

“Wow,” Hinata said dreamily. 

 

“You seem jealous.” 

 

“I’m a romantic Kageyama. You would know that if you were a good boyfriend.”

 

“Says the guy who’s losing.”

 

“Hey! It’s not gonna be for long. You’ll see.”

 

Kageyama simply smirked. 

* * *

Hinata was a man of his word, so he did manage to raise his score above Kageyama’s though it was very difficult. Yesterday, Kageyama didn’t show that much affection, but today he was a beast. When Hinata held his hand, Kageyama would kiss him on the cheek. When Hinata kissed him on the cheek, Kageyama would hug him. When Hinata bought him milk, Kageyama gave him some of the lunch that his father packed for him (Hinata ended up eating more than half of it). Hinata was displeased, to say the least. Kageyama suddenly held no reservations to affection and now winning this challenge wouldn’t be as easy. Though Hinata didn’t think it would be easy either. 

 

Regardless, Hinata managed to get the score to 22-21 despite his struggles. He wasn’t comfortable with how close their scores were, but he would find a way to make the gap bigger. 

 

Another thing about Kageyama suddenly having no reservations towards expressing affection was that it affected Hinata’s heart to the extreme. His heart felt like it was going to burst with every kiss and hug and hand hold (even if he was the one initiating them). Every time something romantic happened between them, he felt his face warm up and he felt his brain fritz. Hinata didn’t know how he would last these two weeks. 

* * *

 

The gap between their scores did increase, however not to Hinata’s favor. 

 

It was the beginning of practice. Hinata and Kageyama raced to the gym as they usually do. As they entered, Kageyama got Hinata’s gym shoes for him, sat them both down, tucked Hinata’s feet into his shoes and tied the laces. During the whole exchange, Kageyama was quiet and Hinata tried to keep himself from passing out. 

 

“W-w-what are you-u doing?” Hinata stuttered. 

 

“Tying your shoes, obviously.” Kageyama replied. “I didn’t want what happened yesterday to happen again.” 

 

Hinata scowled a little at the statement but the blush still remained. “Well it wouldn’t have. I’m not dumb enough to make the same mistake twice.” 

 

Kageyama looked up at him after tying his shoes. His face had an expression that said  _ Really? Are you sure about that? _ His actual mouth said: “Well it’s better to be safe than sorry.” Then he looked down at his own shoes and started tying them. 

 

“Young love, so beautiful,” Nishinoya said in the distance. 

 

After Kageyama was done with tying his shoes, they both glanced at Yachi. She held up seven fingers. Kageyama grinned. Hinata groaned. Victory wouldn’t be so easy now.

 

_ Hinata: 22 _

_ Kageyama: 28 _

* * *

Hinata managed to catch up to Kageyama after practice by helping him clean up and being the first to hold his hand on their walk home from school. It wasn’t enough though. Kageyama was still in the lead. 

 

Hinata got his points from doing small gestures many times. Kageyama got his points from doing bigger gestures occasionally which were worth more points. Then Kageyama started to combine them with smaller gestures which made his lead bigger and making Hinata’s feelings become closer to uncontrollable. 

 

“What are you thinking about?” Kageyama asked, pulling him out of his thoughts. 

 

“How to beat you of course,” Hinata replied with his usual air of confidence. 

 

Kageyama smiled and rolled his eyes. “Of course.”

 

“You’ll see Kageyama, by tomorrow I’ll have the lead and it will last the whole day.”

 

“If you say so.” 

 

All Hinata needed to do to bring his score up was to do big gestures. Doing more than one would put him in the lead for sure. He just didn’t know what to do. 

 

Once they got to Kageyama’s home, his father had the door open for them. 

 

“Hinata! It’s nice to see you again!” He said. 

 

“It’s nice to see you too, Hirata-san,” Hinata replied with a polite smile. 

 

“Oh, Hirata-san, huh? Remember when you used to call me that Tobio?” 

 

Kageyama’s cheeks turned a little pink. “Yeah…” Hinata wanted to know the story behind it. 

 

“You should call me something else, Hinata. After all, in two weeks I’m gonna be a Kageyama.” 

 

“What should I call you then? I mean I can’t call you Kageyama-san since that’s what I call Kageyama’s mom.” 

 

“Hmm...you could call me Dad.” 

 

“EH!!” Hinata yelped. 

 

“He’s kidding, dumbass.” Kageyama said with an amused smile on his face. If Hinata hadn’t been so shaken by that statement, he would’ve stared at it longer. 

 

Hirata laughed with a playful smile on his face. “I believe Tobio reacted the same way you did when I asked him to call me Dad.” 

 

“S-shut up,” Kageyama blush became a little bit brighter and he crossed his arms and looked away from his future step-father. 

 

“Sorry Tobio,” he said with a smile. “Hinata, I know what you should call me. You should call me by my first name, Matthew.”

 

“Matthew?” Hinata tilted his head.  _ Why does Kageyama’s almost step-dad have a Western name? _

 

“Yes. I was born in America but I moved to Japan when I was about ten years old.”

 

“Wow. Kageyama, is that why you’re so good at English. Because your future step-dad knows it?” 

 

“I have never been good at English what the hell are you talking about?” 

 

“Well, you’re better at it than me.”

 

Kageyama simply shrugged. 

 

“Ugh fine. Anyway, it’s getting late and I should be getting home. Bye Matthew, bye Kageyama!” He stood on his toes for a moment to kiss Kageyama’s cheek and then ran off. He turned back for a moment to wave and Matthew and Kageyama waved back. 

 

“You’re boyfriend is cute,” Matthew said. 

 

“I know.”

* * *

Hinata smooshed his face into his pillow after dinner.  _ A big gesture, a big gesture… _ Those three words rang through his head ever since he figured out how to bring his score up and hopefully beat Kageyama. 

 

He came up with one already. He asked his mom to help him make pork curry with an egg on top tomorrow since that was Kageyama’s favorite food, but if he wanted to beat Kageyama he needed more than one big gesture.  _ A big gesture, a big gesture… _

 

Hinata thought about his conversation with Matthew. Hinata shuddered a little. It felt weird calling Kageyama’s future step-dad by his first name even if he said to call him that. It was strange how Matthew had no reservations on being called by his first name by his future step-son’s (fake) boyfriend.  _ He did live in America for ten years, he must be used to it.  _ Kageyama’s mother probably called him by his first name.  _ Well of course she would, she’s known him for like six years and is about to get married to him.  _

 

Then he finally realized what his second big gesture would be and grinned into his pillow. He’ll be the one with lead tomorrow instead of Kageyama. For sure. 

* * *

The morning was hectic for Hinata. His mother was helping him make lunch for Kageyama and it wasn’t going that great. Sure he made food by himself before, but it was simple things like scrambled eggs not a full meal like what he was trying to do. 

 

Making a full meal required patience and precision which were qualities that Hinata wasn’t known for. He wasn’t good at measuring ingredients or chopping meat (he ended up slicing three of his fingers and is now banned from using a kitchen knife). Eventually his mother said “Shouyou, you should just let me do this.” 

 

“Mom, noooooo,” Hinata whined. “I have to do this.”

 

“Honey, you have bandages on your fingers. That wouldn’t be good for volleyball practice right?” 

 

Hinata grumbled because his mother had a point. “But Kageyama…” 

 

“I know you’re doing this for your boyfriend honey, but I don’t think he’ll be happy to know that you got hurt from doing this. I’m sure he’ll appreciate all the same.”

 

“Fine,” Hinata said. He wasn’t happy about it, but his mother had a point and he wasn’t going to go against it. 

* * *

It wasn’t even lunch time yet and Kageyama managed to bring his score up by three points (from a hand hold, a hug and a kiss on the top of his head). Hinata would have gotten him back if Kageyama hadn’t stole every opening he could. Kageyama was being a good boyfriend, but Hinata could feel the smugness from every action. It pissed him off.  _ I’ll just have to get him back and catch up with those gestures.  _

* * *

As soon as lunch started, Hinata ran to the nearest vending machine to get Kageyama’s favorite milk. He brought his bag with him and went to their usual spot, Yachi’s classroom. Yachi was a bit surprised to see him coming into the room so suddenly. 

 

“You in a rush?” She asked. 

 

“Yes, no. Well I just needed to get here before Kageyama.” 

 

In that exact moment, Kageyama wandered into the room and sat down in his usual spot. Then he did the unthinkable. He smirked and said “Hey  _ babe _ , how are you doing?”

 

Hinata felt a twitch in his eyebrow at being called  _ babe _ for many reasons. The first being that he never thought he would call him that in public. The second being that he kind of hoped that word would be between them. The third being that Yachi added a point to Kageyama’s score for using the pet name. The fourth being that smirk irked him and he hated that look of smugness from Kageyama. 

 

Hinata wiped the irritation from his face and replaced it with a smile. “I’m doing great, Kageyama-kun. I’m glad you asked. In fact I made something for you.” He bent down to rummage through his bag until he found the box and put in front of Kageyama. He pulled out the milk and put it next the box. Then he opened the lid to the box and saw Kageyama’s eyes widen in surprise. 

 

“It’s your favorite!” Hinata said with a cheerful smile. 

 

“You made this for me?” Kageyama asked, his voice hesitant but sweet. 

 

“Well my mom did all the hard work, but I helped. Uh, that’s how I got all these bandages.” Hinata nervously laughed. 

 

“You didn’t have to do this for me dumbass.”

 

“Well I wanted to.” 

 

“How did you even know that this was my favorite.” 

 

Hinata rolled his eyes. “I’m your boyfriend, I know and remember these things obviously.” 

 

Kageyama smiled at that before he started to eat. 

 

Hinata was very happy in that moment, not only because Yachi gave him ten points for that but because of how happy Kageyama looked in that moment. It was a small smile, but he could tell that it meant a lot to him. He looked happy eating food he (kinda) made. That made his heart beat a little faster.  _ This crush is going to kill me.  _

 

At the end of lunch Hinata and Kageyama were both tied, but it wouldn’t be for long. 

 

_ Hinata: 32 _

_ Kageyama: 32 _

* * *

“Kageyama-kun,” Yachi said while Hinata was in the bathroom. “I never thought I would see you use pet names on Hinata.” 

 

Kageyama slumped and hit his head on the desk. “Yeah I was dying inside while I said it.” 

 

_ Wow, these guys are something else. _

* * *

Hinata could’ve done his second big gesture anywhere really, but he decided to do it during practice where they would have an audience. The reason for this was mostly just to get back at Kageyama for calling him babe during lunch,  _ in front of people _ . 

 

So they were prepared to do one of their quicks that they were famous for and Hinata flew in the air, smacked the ball into the other side of the court. They scored that point and Hinata smiled at Kageyama. Kageyama nervously smiled back. 

 

“That was a great toss,” Hinata said as he patted Kageyama’s shoulder. “Thanks,  _ Tobio.” _

 

Kageyama’s skin was flushed and Hinata held a cheerful smile but with smug intentions. Kageyama was angry but his face had difficulty showing it. Hinata had only called him Tobio once during their Snapchat conversation and he thought it was a one time thing, but how wrong he was. If he used his first name in this moment, then he would go on to continue calling him by his first name. Kageyama didn’t know how to deal with that fact. 

 

The room was silent for a moment until Nishinoya said: “They’re already calling each other by their first names and they just started dating a few days ago. So beautiful.” 

 

“All right guys, get back to practice.” Ukai said after that brief moment. 

 

Hinata grinned and they both glanced at Yachi. She held up ten fingers. Hinata’s grin grew wider and Kageyama scowled a little harder. 

* * *

“Why did you do that?” Kageyama asked as they walked home. He’d taken the initiative and held his hand as they walked home. Soon it would become a habit. It was already becoming a habit for them.

 

“Do what?” 

 

“Call me by my first name.”

 

“You know the answer to that,  _ Tobio _ .”

 

He felt his hand being squeezed a little bit harder. Hinata smirked. 

 

“Well, if you call me by my first name you’re gonna have to call me that even after this is over.”

 

“Do you have a problem with that?” 

 

“No…”

 

“Good. You can call me by my first name if you want.”

 

Kageyama’s face turned warm at that. “I don’t think I’m ready for that yet.” 

 

“But you can call me babe?” Hinata teased.

 

“That’s...different…”

 

Hinata smirked. “Whatever you say Tobio.”

* * *

Kageyama thought about Hinata a lot during dinner. Well, he thought about Hinata a lot ever since they became partners on the same team, but what he was thinking was completely different from what he usually thought about him.  _ He called me by my name. _

 

There have only been three people in his whole life that have called him Tobio. The first being his mother. The second being his future step-father. The third being Oikawa Tooru. There have only been three people in his whole life that have called him Tobio, but now that number changed to four. 

 

He figured there would be someone else in his life that would call him by his first name later on his life, but he never figured it would be Hinata Shouyou of all people. He never figured it would be because Hinata wanted to win a challenge between. The circumstance of the this situation was ridiculous but Kageyama couldn’t help but smile.  _ He would do something like this.  _

 

Hinata said that Kageyama could call him Shouyou. Kageyama didn’t know he could do something like that so easily. Hinata seemed to have no reservations calling him by his first name, but that was because Hinata was a free spirit. Kageyama wasn’t that free. However...he wanted to. He wanted to call Hinata by his first name and not just because he wanted to win this challenge. He wanted to call Hinata by his first name because he wanted to get to the point where they could be close enough to do that.  _ But aren’t we there already? _

 

“Oi Tobio!” His mother’s voice pulled him out of his thoughts. 

 

“Sorry,” he said. “I was distracted.”

 

“Was it your boyfriend?” His step-father to be asked. He looked up at his parents faces to find them smirking. Kageyama felt his face flush a little. 

 

“Yeah…” His voice barely a whisper. 

 

“You two,” Matthew clutched his heart and sighed. “Young love is truly beautiful.” 

 

“Speaking of your boyfriend,” His mother started, “I was meaning to ask you something.”

 

Kageyama turned his attention to his mother who went away from the dinner table to get three pieces of paper from her bag. She handed them to Tobio. They were ticked to a movie. 

 

“Matthew and I and a friend were supposed to go this weekend to see it but wedding stuff came up so we won’t be able to go. I was thinking that you could take your boyfriend and friend to go with you.”

 

Kageyama smiled. “Yeah, I will. Thanks, Mom.”

 

“No problem.” 

 

After two days, Hinata was finally in the lead but Kageyama wouldn’t let him stay up there for long. Kageyama would use these tickets to take Hinata (and Yachi, but not really, she would only be there as an observer) on a date. Strange that they were fake dating yet they haven’t gone a fake date yet.  _ Well, it was only a matter of time.  _

 

“Oh yeah Tobio,” His father said. “Does Hinata have a suit? He’s gonna need one for the wedding.” 

 

“Hmm, I don’t think so.”

 

“Well ask him tomorrow. If he doesn’t have a suit then he can come with us on Sunday.”

 

Kageyama tilted his head in confusion. 

 

“Did you really forget? Well it doesn’t matter. You’re scheduled for a fitting on Sunday. We can get one for Hinata too, if he needs one.”

 

“Oh, okay.” Kageyama grinned a little. It would take a while, but Kageyama would definitely widen the gap between their scores. He had to thank his parents sometime. The movie tickets for his (fake) date with Hinata and getting suits for the wedding would definitely bring up his score. He was lucky they came up with the challenge during the time of his parent’s wedding. 

 

_ The wedding. _ He remembered the day his mother asked if he was okay with Matthew being a part of their lives forever. He remembered saying that Matthew had been with them for six years and he’s been a part of the family that entire that time. He was happy that his parents were finally getting together. While they were planning the wedding, Matthew said that he could bring anyone he wanted to the wedding. Kageyama declined on that offer, he didn’t want to bring anyone to the wedding. But the situation was different now. He couldn’t imagine not bringing Hinata to the wedding. Fake dating or not. 

* * *

End of Day 3

Hinata Shouyou: 42

Kageyama Tobio: 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me writing kageyama's family: fuck it i can do whatever i want
> 
> that's gonna be a big mood for me writing what i have planned next
> 
> and yes kageyama is starting to feel _things_ for hinata but he's kinda slow on realizing his feelings. the next chapter will probably focus on their (fake) date to the movies and some wedding stuff. 
> 
> anyways you can find me on my [tumblr](http://sapphiccassandracain.tumblr.com/) or my [anime blog](https://gaymidoriyas.tumblr.com/)


	4. red framed glasses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hinata and kageyama go on their first (fake) date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY THAT IT TOOK ME THIS LONG TO POST A NEW CHAPTER!!! I had to deal with a lot of family shit for the past weekish so that didn't leave me a lot of time to write and tbh I wasn't feeling the mood much within that week either. Tbh I feel like I half assed this chapter because of my situation and also because we still haven't gotten to the part I really wanna write, but we'll get there soon.

Saturday was the day of their (fake) date. Kageyama was the first to arrive at the theater since his parents were in a rush planning their wedding. He waited about fifteen minutes until Yachi arrived. 

 

“Hi Kageyama-kun,” she said.

 

“Hi.” 

 

“So what is this movie we’re going to watch today?”

 

Kageyama looked at his tickets. “It says  _ Reincarnation _ .”

 

Yachi smiled. “Really, I always wanted to see that movie.”

 

“Hmm.” 

 

A few minutes later Hinata arrived. In that moment, Kageyama realized that he hadn’t really seen Hinata in anything other than his school uniform, volleyball uniform, and practice clothes. At that moment, he saw a different side of Hinata. He never thought Hinata would be a fashionable person, but he was clearly proven wrong. Hinata wore a light pink sweater that was slightly big on him. The sleeves went down to his palms. The sweater slid a little off his shoulder and beneath he was wearing a white tank top. He wore denim shorts and black sneakers. Kageyama looked up at his face and saw something he wasn’t expecting. Hinata was wearing glasses with red frames. 

 

“Hi Tobio!” Hinata said as he approached them. “Hi Yachi-san.” 

 

“You wear glasses?” Kageyama said like the smart person he was. He mentally slapped himself. 

 

“Oh, these?” Hinata said, touching the frames. “Yeah, I wear glasses. Usually I wear contacts but I didn’t feel up to it today. It probably doesn’t even match my outfit.” Hinata laughed. 

 

_ It doesn’t match your outfit!!! What the hell are you talking about!! I’ve never seen him look this cute before, what the hell!!!  _ Kageyama was screaming internally. Externally, Kageyama said “You look good.”

 

Hinata turned a little pink at that and smiled. “Thanks, Tobio.” 

 

They entered the theater and Kageyama’s heart would not stop pounding.  _ What the hell is going? _

* * *

Kageyama was going to kill his parents. 

 

When he got the tickets for the movie, he didn’t really look up the movie. He didn’t know what to think of a movie called  _ Reincarnation _ but he never thought it would be a horror movie. His parents loved horror movies for whatever horrible reason, but Kageyama never had the stomach for them. Even if a horror movie was “bad” he would still get scared. 

 

He tried to be brave in front of Hinata but he didn’t know how long he could keep it up. He jumped a little at every jump scare and if he wasn’t in public, he probably would have screamed. Hinata wasn’t doing much better. He clutched his soda bottle a little harder every time he got scared, but then that wasn’t enough. In a truly horrifying scene where the main character was getting tortured, Hinata grabbed onto his arm  _ hard.  _ If Kageyama wasn’t so scared, he would probably enjoyed the sensation a little more. 

 

With every passing minute of the movie, space between them started to disappear. Kageyama decided to drop his brave act and give into Hinata’s grip. Kageyama put his hands on top of where Hinata’s hand were on his arm. He scooted closer to him. In another horrible scene that involved a lot of blood and guts, Hinata squeaked and hid his face in Kageyama’s chest. Kageyama couldn’t stand to look at the screen any longer and buried his face in Hinata’s hair. They stayed like that for the rest of the movie, in each other’s arms. It was a nice feeling but it would’ve been better if they weren’t in a movie theater playing a horror movie. They weren’t looking at the screen, but they could still hear what was going on and the experience wasn’t pleasant at all. 

 

Once the movie was over, Hinata and Kageyama rushed out of the theater with Yachi trailing slowly behind them. Kageyama pulled out his phone and sent a text to his mother. 

 

_ Tobio: I HATE YOU!!! WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME IT WAS A HORROR MOVIE!! _

 

_ Mom: didnt think it was important lol _

_ Mom: did u have fun?? _

 

_ Tobio: WHAT DO YOU THINK!!! _

 

_ Mom: lol its ok tobio, u had hinata to protect u _

 

_ Tobio: HE WAS SCARED TOO _

 

_ Mom: rlly?? well sorry then _

 

_ Tobio: why did u apologize when i said hinata was scared but not when u kno i hate horror movies _

_ Tobio: u kno what, dont answer that _

_ Tobio: im gonna eat lunch with boyfriend and my friend bc they care abt me unlike SOME PPL _

 

Kageyama shoved his phone in his pocket and the trio went walking to a nearby restaurant for lunch. 

* * *

“Who’re you texting babe?” Matthew asked his fiancee as he was choosing flowers. 

 

“Tobio. They just finished the movie.” 

 

“Oh that’s nice. Did they enjoy it?”

 

Asuka held her phone up to his face. He read through the messages and a smiled cracked on his face. 

 

“Wow Tobio is really dramatic.”

 

“He sure is,” she said as she laughed. 

* * *

The atmosphere in the restaurant was different than it usually was between the three of them. Usually it was a lighthearted mood with Kageyama and Hinata talking (or arguing) a lot but that wouldn’t be the case when two out of the three of them was scared to their bones. The movie was long over, but what happened in the film would stay in their minds for a long time. 

 

“So, how did you guys like the movie?” Yachi asked as she sipped her smoothie. 

 

Hinata and Kageyama looked at her in an expression that said  _ Are you serious? _

 

“I really liked it,” Yachi said. “To be honest, I didn’t really expect much out of it, but every scary scene was gripping. It was great to watch.” 

 

“You like horror movies, Yachi-san?” Hinata asked as he bit into his burger. 

 

“Mhm. I know I don’t really seem like the type, but I don’t know. I really like them for some reason.” 

 

Kageyama and Hinata didn’t know how to deal with the fact that one of their friends had no problem seeing all that blood and gore on screen. Especially considering that friend was someone who got anxious easily and was probably the sweetest person they knew. 

 

“Sorry about that Hinata,” Kageyama said after sometime. “I didn’t think my parents would give me tickets to a horror movie, but I totally should’ve expected it.” He said the last part of that sentence with a growl. 

 

“It’s fine, Tobio.” Hinata smiled and pushed his glasses up his nose. Kageyama thought that was cute. “I’m going to have nightmares for the next few days though.” 

 

“Me too,” Kageyama replied. “Though, if you have trouble sleeping, you can always text me or whatever.” 

 

Kageyama glanced at Hinata. Hinata was a little rosy in the cheeks and had a small smile on his face. His eyes were shining behind his glasses. Kageyama’s heart started to pound a little harder.  _ How the hell does he do that?  _

 

“Thanks, Tobio.” Hinata said. “You can call me if you have trouble sleeping too.” 

 

Kageyama had a small smile on his face but he couldn’t maintain eye contact with Hinata. It was too much for him in that moment. 

 

“You know sometimes I forget you two aren’t a real couple,” Yachi said. 

 

“What?” Hinata said. 

 

“It’s just that ever since you guys started the challenge, you guys act like an actual couple. Actually before that even. It looked like you were dating. I guess it just shows how passionate you guys are about it.” 

 

“Huh,” Hinata replied. Yachi thought them fake dating was just showing passionate they are about winning the challenge, and it started out like that in the beginning but now that Hinata thought about it, he wasn’t so sure it was like that anymore. That moment where he said Kageyama could text him if he was having nightmares as well, he didn’t say that for that points. He said that because he genuinely meant it. He genuinely wanted to make Kageyama happy in their (fake) relationship. Hinata knew that was what he wanted, but he didn’t know if Kageyama felt the same way. Surely he couldn’t have been doing everything he’s been doing just for points, he must’ve genuinely meant some of them,  _ right? _ Hinata didn’t know what was going through Kageyama’s mind when they were being affectionate with each other, but what he did know that his feelings for Kageyama only went deeper than he originally thought. 

* * *

Kageyama’s parents picked him up from the restaurant after they finished their wedding business. Kageyama sat in the backseat with an intense aura and a foul mood. Everyone knew what it was about, but no one chose to address it. 

 

That is until his mother asked “Everything alright sweetie?” 

 

“No, everything is not alright,  _ Mother. _ ”

 

_ Oh I’m Mother now?  _ Kageyama Asuka knew that this meant her son would be upset for a while, and even if she did apologize he wouldn’t forgive her until at least a week later. Her son was a good child, but held on to grudges more than he should. 

 

“I’m really sorry sweetie,” Asuka said anyway. “I didn’t think you got scared by horror movies anymore.”

 

“Why would you think that?” 

 

“Because the last time you watched one was when you were ten. I thought after six years, things have changed. Obviously I was wrong, I’m sorry.” 

 

“It’s not just about me, Mom. Hinata was scared too. And I didn’t like it.” 

 

Asuka smiled a little. Her son was a good child, but he had trouble making friends. She was worried about him since he seemed so lonely all the time. But once he joined his high school volleyball team, something about him changed. He seemed happier and he had friends. She was happy that her son had someone that cared about him as much as he cared about them. 

 

“I’m sorry,” Asuka said. “I’ll make sure to apologize to Hinata tomorrow too.”

 

“Okay, thanks.” Kageyama’s intense aura started to simmer down and he wasn’t as angry as he was when stepped into the car.  _ Hmm, that’s interesting,  _ his mother thought. 

* * *

Hinata didn’t know what to expect when he went on his fake movie date with Kageyama, but he definitely expect to be watching a horror movie. He never expected Kageyama’s parents to be fans of horror movies either. What he least expected was what happened between them in that theater. 

 

When it became apparent that it was a horror movie, Hinata tried to stay strong. He tried not to close his eyes or grab onto Kageyama, but there were limits to his mental strength. He didn’t know how Kageyama would react to his advances, but then he realized that Kageyama was going through the same struggle he was. 

 

Now that he wasn’t in that situation anymore, but in his bed, he could think about Kageyama touching without thinking about the movie that was in front of them. With those nasty images out of his mind, Hinata could enjoy Kageyama’s warmth. He loved the feeling of being close to him and he loved it when Kageyama reciprocated. He loved the feeling of his face against his chest and he loved the smell of Kageyama. He smelled like the flowers sitting outside his home. 

 

Hinata clutched his chest. He could feel his feelings for Kageyama going deeper every day and he couldn’t do anything about it. What sucked about his situation was that he doesn’t even know if Kageyama feels the same way he feels. They were pretending to like each other  _ like that  _ but Hinata wasn’t pretending. He was in love with Kageyama Tobio and he had been for a long time. 

 

He couldn’t pinpoint exactly when he started to feel something more for Kageyama but he knew he felt like that for a long time. He loved everything about Kageyama. In the beginning it was just an appreciation for a skill, but it was so much more than that. He remembered there was a day, after practice they went to the Sakanoshita Store. Kageyama got a popsicle and Hinata thought he looked cute eating it especially under the moonlight. 

 

Hinata suddenly covered his eyes with his hands, feeling embarrassment for that memory.  Hinata loved Kageyama and everything about him. He loved the way he played volleyball and he loved the way he eats snacks and he loves the way he talks to his family. Hinata’s heart swelled with every thought of him. 

 

But Hinata sighed. Even if Kageyama felt the same for Hinata, Kageyama probably wouldn’t even know himself. Kageyama was only smart in volleyball and he barely had a handle on his feelings. Especially something as complex as love. As much as Hinata loved Kageyama, he knew that he was an idiot.  _ I had to fall in love with a volleyball idiot, didn’t I? I couldn’t fall in love with someone who would actually like me back.  _

* * *

Just as Kageyama predicted, he did end up getting nightmares that night. He woke up heaving deep breaths and sweat trickling down his face and his palms feeling clammy underneath the covers. He stared at the ceiling while his breath slowly started to settle down. He turned his head to the right for a moment and saw his phone resting on his bedside table. 

 

_ “You can call me if you have trouble sleeping too.” _

 

Hinata said that he could call him if he had trouble sleeping that night after Kageyama offered the same thing. They had both meant it, but Kageyama was feeling reluctant to pick up his phone and call Hinata. He worried he might end up bothering Hinata instead. It was the middle of the night after all.  _ What if he’s sleeping and I wake him up?  _

 

He didn’t want to bother Hinata, so he decided to try and fall asleep on his own. He shifted his position at least six times before he decided the best position was to sleep on his stomach with his face in the pillow. He closed his eyes and they immediately opened. He sighed and reached over to grab his phone. He figured he could play a few games to get him tired enough to sleep. However as soon as he opened his phone his eyes immediately went to the call button. He impulsively pressed it and then Hinata’s number. Then he shoved his face into the pillow feeling nothing but regret.  _ God why did I do that? _

 

After three rings Hinata picked up and said: “Tobio?” 

 

Kageyama was regretting his impulsive decision more and more after he heard Hinata’s voice. It sounded like he had just woken up which made Kageyama feel bad for waking him up. 

 

“Hey,” Kageyama said softly. “Sorry.” 

 

“What are you apologizing for you?” 

 

“For waking you up.” 

 

“Oh don’t worry about it. I wasn’t asleep anyway. And even if I was, you don’t have to apologize. I said you can call me didn’t I?”

 

“Yeah…” 

 

“So don’t worry about it. So what do want to talk about?” 

 

“What?” 

 

“Well I figured we could talk about something to help you get to sleep or else this phone call would be kinda awkward.” 

 

Kageyama felt a little stupid in that moment. Instead he said: “I don’t care, talk to me about whatever.” 

 

“Wow so helpful, Tobio,” Hinata paused for a second. “How about I just tell you about my day?” 

 

“Sure.” 

 

“Okay, so after I went home, my mom had business to do so I had to watch over Natsu. She said she wanted to watch TV and I said okay. And guess what, she puts on Hunter x Hunter.” 

 

“What’s wrong with Hunter x Hunter?” 

 

“Tobio! She’s 10!”

 

“So? Is Hunter x Hunter not for 10 year olds?” 

 

“Have you seen this show?” 

 

“Well I know what the characters look like but I haven’t seen it. I thought it was supposed to be cute.” 

 

“It can be, but there are really dark episodes. Like a 10 year olds shouldn’t watch it.” 

 

“So did you stop her from watching it?” 

 

“Uh…” 

 

“Hinata, are you telling me you let your 10 year old sister watch something that wasn’t meant for 10 year olds?” 

 

“Look I was about to stop her but then I kept watching and it got really interesting and I kinda forgot.” 

 

Kageyama laughed. “That sounds like something you would do.” 

 

“Shut up.” Kageyama smiled because he knew he Hinata was pouting on the other side of the line. 

 

They ended up talking to each other for another hour until both of them felt tired and decided to go to sleep. That night, Kageyama had expected nightmares about monsters but he had dreams of Hinata. 

* * *

The truth was that Hinata had never worn a suit in his life. The closest thing would probably be his middle school uniform, but he barely counted that. Honestly, he didn’t even know the difference between a normal suit and a tuxedo. So he didn’t know what to expect when he went along with Kageyama’s family to buy wedding clothes. 

 

On the way Hinata found out they were buying wedding clothes last minute which surprised him. 

 

“You mean you didn’t already buy a wedding dress, Kageyama-san?” Hinata asked Kageyama’s mother. 

 

“Nope,” she replied. “I’ve been busy with a million other things that I didn’t even get time to think about the dress until like a week before the wedding. Also when I did remember I kinda just put it out of my mind because I didn’t want to think about it.” 

 

_ Sounds like something I would do,  _ Hinata thought. 

 

When they entered the bridal shop, Hinata stood with his mouth agape. He had never been in somewhere so fancy. The walls were a pastel purple with fancy lights hanging from ceiling. The entire place felt so clean and sophisticated. Honestly, Hinata felt that he didn’t belong in a place like this. 

 

“Okay, Matthew you take the kids with you to find tuxes and I’ll go find a dress by myself,” Kageyama’s mother said. 

 

“You’re not gonna find a dress with anyone, Kageyama-san?” Hinata asked. Hinata knew very little about weddings but he thought that brides always went with friends or family to get their wedding dresses. 

 

“No, it’s not like I have anyone to go with anyway.” Hinata noticed that her voice dropped a little in sadness. He wondered what she meant by that. 

 

When Hinata went with Kageyama and Matthew to choose tuxedos for all of them, Hinata then realized that tuxes were really...boring. They all had the same style and the same colors. To be honest, he still couldn’t find the difference between a suit and a tuxedo. One of the workers there said that the difference between them was that tuxedos had satin. Hinata thought it was pretty stupid to give a suit with a different fabric a different name. Like they were practically the same thing. 

 

Matthew held up two choices between tuxes he wanted. One was black with a white shirt and the other was white with a black shirt. “Which one do you think is the best one boys?” 

 

Kageyama shrugged. “Ask Hinata, he’s the fashion expert.”

 

“What?” Hinata asked in surprise. “Since when am I a fashion expert?” 

 

“Well yesterday what you were wearing was really fashionable.” 

 

_ Really? That? He thought that looked good? I literally just threw things on.  _

 

“You’re kidding, Tobio.” Hinata said instead. “That was not a good look. I could do so much better than that.” 

 

“Well prove it.” 

 

“Huh?”

 

“Choose a suit for all of us, the ones that would look the best on us.”

 

“You’ve got to be kidding me. I can probably do casual clothes, but clothes where there is no variety? You’re killing me.” 

 

“Are you saying you’re not up to the challenge?” Kageyama smirked and Hinata felt a sudden burst of motivation. 

 

“Obviously not. Just you wait Kageyama Tobio, I’m gonna find the best suits for all of us and we’re gonna look more fabulous than anyone else at the wedding. Mark my words.” 

 

With that, Hinata turned dramatically and searched for tuxedos. He looked for one for Kageyama first. He tried to figure out a good color for him. He figured it should be dark, but he didn’t want to choose a black tux for him. Hinata turned back to look Kageyama and his eyes trailed from top to bottom. Hinata wasn’t paying much attention to Kageyama’s expression but if he was he would notice the wide eyes, bright blush, and general awkwardness that one feels after being looked at like that. 

 

After some searching Hinata finally figured out what would look good. Hinata found the perfect tux for Kageyama. He took it off the rack and handed the hanger to Kageyama. “Try this on.” 

 

A few minutes Kageyama emerged from the changing room in a navy suit with black lapels fiddling with the buttons around the wrist and an untied bow tie around his neck. Kageyama felt awkward wearing that suit because he had never worn something this fancy before.

 

“Why didn’t you tie your bow tie?” Hinata asked. 

 

“Uh, I don’t know how.” 

 

“You don’t know how? Matthew never thought you?” 

 

“I don’t know how to tie a bow tie either,” Matthew replied. 

 

Hinata sighed and went up to Kageyama and tied his bow tie for him. It lasted only a few seconds but in those few seconds, Kageyama was very aware of how close they were. Hinata was focused on tying his bow tie and Kageyama thought he looked cute when he was intensely focused like that. 

 

Hinata took a few steps back to look at Kageyama top to bottom once again and then smiled. He normally didn’t do well when he didn’t have that many options, but it worked out in this situation because Kageyama looked really good. 

 

“What do you think Matthew?” Hinata asked. 

 

“I think it looks good.” 

 

“What do you think Tobio?” 

 

Kageyama shrugged. “I don’t know anything about fashion, but I trust you.”

 

Hinata felt a little pang at those words.  _ I trust you.  _ Hinata couldn’t believe that Kageyama could just say something like that so easily, and especially over something like this. It made him feel happy either way. 

 

After that Hinata found a suit for himself. He decided to go with a sleek black one. Kageyama asked him why he chose that one for himself when he seemed so upset by the lack of variety. Hinata was surprised that Kageyama was able to figure that out when he hadn’t said anything. He said that he chose a black suit because since his hair made him stand out a lot, he didn’t want to wear a color that would make him stand out even more. Especially white, wearing a white suit would steal all the attention away from the main couple. 

 

“I don’t think it matters,” Kageyama replied to that statement. “You stand out a lot anyway, it doesn’t matter what colors you’re wearing.” 

 

“Gee thanks.” 

 

“I didn’t say it was a bad thing. I like that you stand out.” 

 

_ How can he just say these things?  _ “Thanks,” Hinata said, before searching for Matthew’s tux. 

 

This was probably the biggest challenge for Hinata, finding a suit for Matthew. He knew Matthew would look good in a white suit, but the problem was finding a good white suit. Some only had the jacket be white and the rest of the suit was black, or they had every part of the suit be a blinding white which just didn’t settle well for Hinata’s eyes. Eventually he did find a good suit. It was a simple white suit with a black bow tie and black lapels. It worked perfectly for Kageyama’s future step father. 

 

“I did a good job, don’t you think Tobio?” Hinata asked. 

 

“Yeah, you definitely passed the challenge.” 

 

“That was so helpful, Hinata.” Matthew said. “Thank you for helping us. If you didn’t we would’ve been there for hours.” 

 

“Oh it’s no problem.” 

 

“I never knew you were such a fashion expert.”

 

“I’m really not, I just know what looks good on people.” 

 

“Isn’t that what fashion experts do though?” Kageyama replied. “Besides, you looked good yesterday. I liked your glasses.” 

 

“Glasses?” Matthew asked. “You wear glasses.” 

 

“Only when I’m too lazy to put on my contacts.” Hinata replied before turning to Kageyama. “You really like my glasses? I got them when I was eight and didn’t know how much red would clash with everything.” 

 

“Well they looked cute on you. I like them.” 

 

Hinata’s face was burning up. Hinata honestly wondered how Kageyama could say things like this with a completely straight face. Every time Kageyama said something like that, the deeper he fell and the less control he had of his emotions. 

* * *

When Hinata got home, he carefully put his tux in his closet before sitting in front of his desk and pulling out his glasses case. He pulled out his glasses and started twiddling with the ear pieces. The color was a deep red and it was oval shaped. They were big on Hinata’s face and Hinata felt like he made a bad decision choosing these frames as his backup in case his contacts were a bust. 

 

Impulsively, he went to the bathroom to take out his contacts, went back to his room, and put his glasses on. He grabbed his phone and pulled up the camera and looked at himself. He realized he could’ve just brought his glasses into the bathroom with him, but right now Hinata’s mind was thinking on pure instinct. 

 

After looking at himself on his phone he realized then that the glasses really did look good on him. The color worked for him and big frames brought out his eyes. Maybe Kageyama did have an eye out for fashion. 

 

Hinata brought up Snapchat and sent a snap of him pouting with his glasses on saying:  _ “tobio I’m bored” _

 

Immediately he got a reply with snap of Kageyama looking annoyed and saying  _ “cant help that” _

 

_ “ur such a bad bf tobio :(“  _

 

_ “what do you want me to do abt it?”  _

 

_ “send me snaps of u in ur suit”  _ Hinata figured he might as well have a little fun while he was in this fake relationship. 

 

_ “no” _

 

_ “why not????” _

 

_ “it’ll look better at the wedding”  _

 

_ “u look good all the time it doesnt matter” _

 

_ “says the fashion expert”  _

 

_ “i’m not a fashion expert”  _

 

_ “says the fashion expert that chose all our suits”  _

 

_ “i rlly hate u sometimes”  _

 

Kageyama sent a snap of him winking and saying  _ “love u too” _

 

_ “ur killing me tobio”  _

_ “i’m leaving” _

_ “i’m gonna ask yachi-san who’s winning and it’s gonna be me”  _

 

_ “ok have fun”  _

 

Hinata got off Snapchat to text Yachi about the challenge. While he wanted for her to reply, Hinata realized he hadn’t thought about the challenge at all that day. He didn’t even think about it that much yesterday either and they went on that fake date just for points. And Yachi said that they were acting just like a real couple. They were acting like a couple for a stupid challenge and at this point they aren’t even thinking about the challenge. They were just acting like a couple. Hinata wondered if there was a possibility that Kageyama could feel the same way as him if they were acting like a real couple without realizing it. It had to mean something, right?

* * *

End of Day 6

Hinata Shouyou: 72

Kageyama Tobio: 70

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao yeah i decided to make hinata a fashion expert because while i was looking for casual clothes references for them, i realized how terrible men's fashion is. out of the two of them i think hinata would be the fashion expert. also the decision to give hinata glasses was purely self-indulgent because, i too, am blind (i don't wear contacts tho). [this](http://framegeek.com/wp-content/uploads/2011/05/Selima-Optique-Red-Framed-Glasses1.jpg) is what his glasses look like if you're wondering. 
> 
> also that movie, reincarnation does exist, it's a japanese horror movie but i haven't seen it and i never will. i hate horror movies just like our protags so i kinda just wrote generic horror movie shit when i was writing their date cause i will never watch a horror movie. 
> 
> fun fact, i decided to make their midnight phone call abt hxh because i was watching it around the time i wrote this and the arc hinata is talking about is the phantom troupe arc which is crazy dark, but of course nothing compared to the chimera ant arc. 
> 
> anyway, this was the longest end notes i've ever written, but there were a lot of gems i wanted to talk about. i'll try to get the next chapter out sooner than this one because i really hated putting this one off. 
> 
> you can find me at my [tumblr](http://sapphiccassandracain.tumblr.com/) or my [anime blog](https://gaymidoriyas.tumblr.com/).
> 
> edit: pencildrawingsgirl drew this [wonderful pic of hinata in his movie date outfit](https://pencildrawingsgirl.tumblr.com/post/163497779492/hinata-shouyou-from-chapter-4-of-the-amazing)


	5. certain revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hinata and kageyama try to study together. it doesn't work out but kageyama realizes something important from a night spent with hinata.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and we're finally here!! this is the chapter i've been dying to write ever since i started writing this fic and you'll see why when you read it and at my end notes. anyways for now, enjoy!!

“Final exams are next week, right?” Takeda announced at the end of practice. The obvious suspects froze. “Remember to study so what happened last time doesn’t happen again.”

 

Hinata and Kageyama felt even more defeated at that statement. To be honest, they lost all their studying abilities after that trip to Tokyo. It was stupid of them to stop studying after that practice match when they knew that they would have to face this problem again. 

 

“Do you want me to help you again?” Yachi asked as she approached them. “With studying, I mean.” 

 

“I don’t want to bother you again, Yachi-san.” Hinata said. “I bet you have your own studying to do too.” 

 

“Well I do but…” 

 

“Besides I was gonna invite Tobio to my place to study.” 

 

“Huh?” Kageyama said. 

 

“What?” Hinata turned to him. “You know we both need it.” 

 

“Well yeah, but do you think we’ll actually get anything done?” Kageyama knew that they weren’t exactly academic people but together alone in a room together would lead to no studying being done. They would probably end up goofing off and failing their final exams,  _ again.  _

 

“Of course!” Hinata said with a smile. “We’ll be super focused, promise.” 

 

“Sure, whatever you say.”

* * *

The next night, Kageyama walked to Hinata’s home instead of going to his own home. His parents approved of him studying, but they demanded that he be back by 11:00 PM. It was around 8:30 PM. At this point, Kageyama realized they definitely weren’t going to spend that entire time studying. 

 

When they entered Hinata’s house, Hinata was immediately barreled by a little girl with the same orange hair as him. 

 

“Hey Natsu!” Hinata greeted his little sister. “How was your day?” 

 

“Better now that you’re home!” She said. Kageyama smiled at that. Natsu was just as cute as her older brother. 

 

“Who’s that?” Natsu pointed at Kageyama and he immediately stiffed. He felt kind of awkward being pointed out like that. 

 

“Oh that’s Tobio.”

 

“Your boyfriend!” 

 

Hinata chuckled. “Yeah, he is. But be nice, he’s shy.” 

 

“Okay!” Natsu then went on to run up to her room to play games. 

 

“I’m not shy,” Kageyama replied once Natsu was gone. 

 

“Well you aren’t exactly social either, Tobio.”

 

“Hmph.” As they went up the stairs Kageyama asked: “You told your sister that we’re dating?”

 

“Not exactly, she just walked in when I told my mom about you.”

 

“Why did you tell your mom about me?” 

 

“Because I wanted to make lunch for you, but I wasn’t a good cook so I asked her for help.” 

 

“Oh. Speaking of your parents, where are they?” 

 

“Hmm, they usually work late. They might not be here until 9:30.” 

 

“Hmm.” 

 

Kageyama entered Hinata’s room and followed him to the little table next to his bed. He put his backpack down beside him. Hinata went to his closet and pulled out a few clothes. “I’m just gonna go quickly change, you can start ahead if you want.”

 

Hinata went to the bathroom to change and Kageyama pulled his notebooks out of his backpack and put them on the table. He opened one of them up, but then started looking around Hinata’s room so that task was quickly abandoned. Hinata’s room was simple but he could see Hinata filling up the space. He could see Hinata sleeping in that bed of his and he could see him sitting at his desk struggling with homework. Kageyama then realized, this was the first time in Hinata’s room. Kageyama would say they knew each other pretty well, but they haven’t really been in each other’s homes before. They never really shared anything so personal before. 

 

Hinata came into his room wearing a slightly loose white tank top and grey sweatpants that went a little past his feet. The arm holes for his tank top were a little big and it flustered Kageyama because he could see some of Hinata’s chest. Hinata wasn’t even that exposed, but Kageyama felt like he was seeing things he shouldn’t be seeing. Hinata went to his desk and pulled his glasses case out and put his glasses on. He turned back to face Kageyama and smiled. “Let’s get this started.” 

 

_ God, he’s so cute.  _

 

Hinata sat down across from Kageyama and pulled out his notebooks and set them on the table. Kageyama noticed that whenever Hinata wore casual clothes, they always seemed a little big on him. His sweaters would go past his arms, his pants would go past his feet. Why did Hinata wear clothes that didn’t fit him? Is that a fashion thing?

 

Kageyama decided to ask: “Why don’t any of your clothes fit you?” 

 

Hinata blushed a little. “Why do you ask?” 

 

“Whenever you wear casual clothes they seem big on you.” 

 

“Well you’re not wrong about that,” Hinata replied with a smile. “Uh, whenever we go shopping, I always, um, underestimate how small I am so I end up getting something too big for me. I can’t really do anything about that so I just end up wearing the big clothes.” 

 

Kageyama cracked a smile. “It sounds exactly like you.” 

 

“Sh-shut up!” 

 

“It’s cute though.” 

 

“What?” 

 

“Your clothes. They look cute on you.” 

 

Hinata’s face turned a little bit more red. “Uh, thanks.” 

 

They started to flip through their notebooks together, but the truth was that Hinata’s mind was kind of preoccupied. They were close to each other, but they didn’t really know about it each other as much as they thought. Hinata didn’t know anything about Kageyama’s family until they started fake dating. 

 

So Hinata asked “Tobio, what did your mom mean when she said she didn’t have anyone to go with when we went shopping for wedding clothes?” 

 

“Uh, that’s kind of a long story.” 

 

“We have time, don’t we?” 

 

“I guess you’re right.” Kageyama sat a little bit straighter as he prepared to tell the story. “So the thing is, I was kind of an accident.” 

 

Hinata tilted his head in confusion. 

 

Kageyama rolled his eyes.  _ Of course Hinata wouldn’t know what that meant _ . “It means that I wasn’t supposed to be born.”

 

“What!”

 

“Yeah, well my mom used to live in Tokyo. She had this really big job there, I don’t really remember what it was, but it gave her a lot of stress. She worked with this guy, he was foreign, from India. He was only supposed to be there for a few weeks but it ended up being months because of whatever job they were working on. My mom was really close to this guy. I mean she had a lot of friends in Tokyo, but she was closest to him. And at some point, they fell in love. But by the time they realized it, it was too late because he was supposed to leave in three days. So they spent the entirety of those three days together.”

 

“Then what happened?” 

 

“Uh, about a week after he left, my mom found out she was pregnant. With me.”

 

“Wait, Tobio. You’re Indian?” 

 

“Half Indian. I mean I spent my entire life in Japan, and I never really knew my biological father, so I feel kind of distant from that part of me.”

 

“Oh. Didn’t your mom try to contact your biological dad?” 

 

“She did, but it didn’t work out. Apparently he changed all of his contacts so she wasn’t able to tell him about me.”

 

“Oh my god, that sounds terrible.”

 

“Yeah it was. My mom was about a year out of college and she found out she was pregnant and the father was nowhere to be found. So she tried talking to her friends, but they abandoned her because of me. They thought she was reckless or something, so they just...left her.”

 

“What jerks,” Hinata huffed. “You can’t be a jerk to people because of something like that.” 

 

“Well it was even worse. My mom told her family about me, since her friends abandoned her, but they did the same thing. Except for her sister, who supported her. Everyone said she should have an abortion because she still had a big future or that she didn’t have a husband or  whatever, but that wasn’t what she wanted to do with me. But no one supported her having a kid, so they just left her. So about five months into the pregnancy, she quit her job in Tokyo and came to Miyagi to live with her sister.”

 

“How come you don’t live with your aunt now?”

 

“Uh, well a year after I was born, she died. She was hit by a truck and she couldn’t be saved from that.” Hinata’s eyes were glossy, on the verge of tears. Kageyama smiled a little, happy that Hinata seemed to care so much about him and his family. “It was terrible for my mom because she had a one year old son and no support system. In my aunt’s will, she gave her house to my mom and that’s where we live now. My mom hated it though, because then everything reminded her about her sister. Eventually she got this job and saved enough money to redecorate every bit of the house. I have no idea what the house used to look like before my mom changed it.” 

 

“Wow,” Hinata’s voice was a bit breathy. “So your mom had no one to help her when she was raising you?”

 

“In the beginning no, but when she came to Miyagi she made some new friends that didn’t really care about that the fact that she had a kid and no spouse. But it kinda became worse when I was ten.”

 

“What happened?” 

 

“That was when my mom started dating my dad and her family wasn’t happy about it at all. They’re kinda a traditional family, so they were upset their daughter had a child out of wedlock with a foreigner, but after my aunt’s death they started to fix their relationship. But they didn’t like that she was dating my dad because they saw him as a foreigner though he’s been living in Japan more than he has in America. And it turns out they hated having a biracial grandson too, and my mom kinda snapped and swore to never talk to them. So relations with my extended family aren’t really great.”

 

“So they aren’t coming to the wedding?” 

 

“Actually they are. My mom didn’t want to invite them, but my dad did. He said it would be good to fix their relationship. My mom ended up agreeing to it, but she said she was only going to invite them to show off how much happier she was without them.” 

 

Hinata chuckled. “That’s so petty.” 

 

“My mother is a very petty person when it comes to her family.” 

 

“So have you never met your extended family?” 

 

“I did a few times when I was young, but I don’t really remember it. To be honest, I don’t really want to see the people hate me just because I’m biracial.”

 

“Don’t worry, Tobio-kun. I’m gonna be there at the wedding too, if anything happens I’ll be there to protect you.”

 

_ OH MY GOD THAT WAS SO CHEESY WHAT DID I JUST SAY!!  _ Hinata was internally panicking and was worried that Kageyama saw right through him with that sentence. 

 

Instead, Kageyama smiled. A big bright smile. “Thank you.” 

 

Hinata felt a wave of heat wash over him with that interaction. 

 

“Oh yeah Tobio,” Hinata said. “What did Matthew mean when he said ‘remember when you used to call me Hirata-san?’”

 

Kageyama blushed a little. “Oh, well, when my dad and mom started dating, I was a really shy kid and was really polite. He insisted on me calling him by his first name, but I couldn’t do that so I called him Hirata-san. I didn’t start calling him dad until pretty recently.”

 

“What do you mean by recent?” 

 

“About six months ago…”

 

“Oh my god Tobio,” Hinata laughed. It would have been a nice laugh to listen to if it wasn’t directed at Kageyama. “It took you five years to call him dad? How long is it going to take for you to call me by my first name?”

 

“Uh, I don’t know...probably five years?” 

 

“In five years we’ll be in college. Do you think we’ll still know each other by then?” 

 

“I always thought we would know each other forever.”

 

Hinata face flushed and his heart started beating faster and faster. Kageyama was also blushing and his heart was also pounding harder. In that moment, Hinata felt himself falling deeper in love with Kageyama. In that moment, Kageyama felt his emotions starting to become more confusing and muddled. In that moment, neither of them really knew what to do.

* * *

Soon after their conversation, they were having dinner with Hinata’s family. The truth was that Kageyama never met Hinata’s parents. He didn’t know much about them other than they worked a lot so Kageyama didn’t know what to expect. That made him nervous. He wasn’t dating Hinata for real but he wanted to make a good impression to his parents. Kageyama wasn’t really good at first impressions in the first place, he had to live every day with the fact that he was a jerk to Hinata the first day they met.

 

Kageyama didn’t exactly know what to expect when he met Hinata’s parents, but it certainly wasn’t what he saw. Both of Hinata’s parents were tall,  _ very tall.  _ They were both around 6’9” which was taller than both of his parents. Hinata’s father was very lean and his mother more muscular. Hinata’s father had straight hair in that bright orange color that was passed down to his children while Hinata’s mother had curly hair in a dull brown color. The Hinata children were truly a mix of their parents features, though that is how genetics are supposed to work. 

 

“Kageyama-kun,” Hinata’s father said. “It’s nice to finally meet you.” 

 

“It’s nice to meet you too,” Kageyama replied politely. 

 

“Shouyou talks about you all the time,” Hinata’s mother said. 

 

“Mom…” 

 

“It’s true,” Hinata’s father said. “Though in the beginning it was mostly just him complaining about you.” 

 

Kageyama wanted to die. His reputation with Hinata’s parents was already terrible before he even met them. They probably thought Kageyama was still that boy that made their son cry twice and still acted like he was in control of what happened on the court. Surely his parents hate him and wonder what Hinata is even doing as his (fake) boyfriend. 

 

“Dad,” Hinata whined. “You know it’s not like that anymore. And I told you not to mention that.” 

 

“Right, sorry about that.” 

 

“But it’s true that he talks about you all the time.” 

 

“Dad….” Hinata was fully red by now. “Please don’t say anything else…” 

 

“Okay I’m sorry,” Hinata’s father laughed. “But what kind of dad would I be if I didn’t embarrass my son in front of his boyfriend.” 

 

“A better dad,” Hinata grumbled. 

 

The rest of the dinner went better than Kageyama initially thought. Though Kageyama didn’t do much during dinner other than eat and answer the questions that Hinata’s parents had about him. At least he figured his reputation with Hinata’s parents might not be completely in ruins like he initially thought. He was glad about that. 

 

The truth was that neither of them did any studying that night. They talked about Kageyama’s family, had dinner with Hinata’s family, and after that Natsu demanded that her brother play with her and Kageyama decided to join them as well. Before he knew it, it was 10:30 PM. He would have to go home. 

 

Kageyama packed all his things in his bags and walked down to the front door with Hinata following behind him. He put on his shoes and stood outside the door while Hinata stood inside gripping the handles and putting his head against the door. Everything about Hinata in that moment made his heart swell. Everything about Hinata in that moment was adorable. The way his clothes were a little too big for him, the way his glasses framed his face and the way Hinata pushed them up his nose. The way that he leaned against the door and the way he looked at Kageyama. It was too much for Kageyama but he couldn’t stop looking at Hinata. 

 

“So...thanks for coming over today,” Hinata said, his voice was soft and quiet. His voice wasn’t usually like this, but Kageyama loved the way it sounded. 

 

“Thanks for inviting me,” Kageyama said. “Even though we didn’t get any studying done. Just like I said would happen.” 

 

“Shut up, Tobio.” Though Hinata said that with a smile. Kageyama really liked it when Hinata smiled like that. It was small and sweet and he looked a little sleepy and it was just so... _ cute.  _

 

“I had a good time though,” Kageyama said. 

 

Hinata’s small sleepy smile grew a little wider. “I’m glad. I did too.” 

 

“I have a question though,” Kageyama said. 

 

Hinata quirked his head. 

 

“How are you so short when both of your parents are so tall?” 

 

Hinata pouted. “I hate you Kageyama Tobio.” 

 

“It’s a legit question though.” 

 

“Get out of here, you gotta go home you big idiot.” Hinata said instead of answering Kageyama’s question. 

 

Kageyama rolled his eyes. “Fine, see you tomorrow,  _ you little idiot. _ ” 

 

Hinata slammed the door in his face and Kageyama smiled. Kageyama looked at the door for a second before turning around and walking home. The truth was that he really didn’t want to go home. 

 

Kageyama started to think about Hinata on the way home. There was one phrase that stuck with him since he said it out loud.  _ I always thought we would know each other forever.  _ Kageyama didn’t think about his relationship with Hinata that much but when he said that sentence he realized that he had truly meant what he said. In the beginning, Hinata was an annoyance to him, but slowly they became closer. They became so close that they would spend every moment around each other. Soon enough, Kageyama couldn’t imagine doing anything without Hinata by his side. 

 

Whenever he looked at Hinata, he felt his heart beat. Whenever he thought about Hinata, he felt his heart beat. Anything with Hinata involved made his heart beat. He felt this going on for a while, but now he started to wonder why. What about that short adorable orange haired boy made him feel his heart swelling and his face blushing?

 

Kageyama thought about Hinata leaning against the door just a few moments ago. He thought about he thought Hinata looked so cute then. He thought about how he was so happy when Hinata smiled. He thought about how he didn’t want to go home because he wanted to keep looking at Hinata. He wanted to keep talking to him and he wanted to keep being beside him. He wanted to hold his hand and he wanted to hug him. He wanted to do so many things with Hinata but he didn’t really understand it. 

 

The truth was, Kageyama didn’t have many friends growing up. He had a few but they were short lived and he never had a close connection to anyone when he was young. The people he was closest to when he was young were his mother and father as much as it shamed him to admit. Kageyama was never good at expressing his emotions. He was never good at talking to people. But once he entered high school, he didn’t really have to worry about that anymore when he had Hinata around who did all the talking and expressing emotions. When he met Hinata, his parents weren’t the only people he was close to. 

 

He liked being friends with Hinata. He liked being around someone who liked the same things as him and someone who he could make smile and could make him smile and he like being around someone he could tease and he liked being around someone he could be himself with. He never had a close friend before, but now that he did, he found out what he was missing. 

 

Hinata was the first person he told about his family. It wasn’t that he was ashamed of it, but it was just that he was never close enough to anyone to feel comfortable sharing something so personal with someone. But as he told the story, he felt a little spark of joy. Joy that he could share something like this with someone who he cared about. With someone who cared about him. 

 

Kageyama liked how close he was to Hinata, but he realized that he wanted to be closer to him. When he thought of the challenge, he didn’t know why he thought he would be better at dating than Hinata. Kageyama had never gone out with anyone before (but he doubted Hinata had either) and all the dating knowledge he knew about came from the dramas that his dad makes him watch sometimes. But if Kageyama was going to be honest with himself, he liked fake dating Hinata. In the beginning it was a challenge both of them took seriously, but now Kageyama rarely thought about. He would only remember it when Yachi would mention who had how many point and Kageyama found himself not caring who had more points. 

 

Kageyama liked how close he was to Hinata, but he realized that he wanted to be closer to him. But the question was what did it mean to be closer? He already spends every moment he can with Hinata and he told Hinata one of the most personal things about his family. But what he meant by closer wasn’t really that. One of his favorite things that he did with Hinata when they started this challenge was holding his hand. It was a simple gesture, but Kageyama loved holding Hinata’s small hands in his own and he loved interlacing their fingers together and rubbing their thumbs together. He wanted to keep doing that with Hinata forever. He wanted to be with Hinata forever. 

 

Kageyama opened the door to his house and found his parents on the couch. His mother was reading a book while his dad was watching a drama on the TV. They looked up to greet Kageyama. 

 

“Hey honey,” his mother said, “how was your study date?” 

 

“I think I’m in love with Hinata,” Kageyama blurted out. He immediately felt his face becoming redder with the second. His parents stared at him with their mouths open and their eyes wide. It felt incredibly quiet despite the drama still playing in the background. 

 

“Well that’s great that you love your boyfriend, honey.” His mother replied. 

 

“He isn’t really my boyfriend.”  _ WHAT AM I DOING? _

 

In unison his parents tilted their heads, confused. Kageyama sighed and sat on the couch with them. He had no choice other than to tell them. 

 

“So Hinata and I are fake dating to see who would be a better boyfriend, but now I think I actually like him and I don’t know what to do.” 

 

His parents continued to stare at him. Kageyama wouldn’t say that he’s surprised. He would do the same thing if his son said something like this to him. 

 

“Tobio, can I ask why you would even do this challenge?” His father asked. “I mean you’ve never dated anyone before.” 

 

“Hinata and I are, um, very competitive.”

 

“I see.”

 

“So now you have actual feelings for him?” His mother asked. 

 

“Yeah.” 

 

“So what are you going to do about it.” 

 

“I...don’t know.” 

 

“Tobio, when does this challenge of yours end?” 

 

“The day of the wedding.” 

 

“So by the time the wedding comes, do you want to stop being Hinata’s boyfriend or doing want to keep going on but for real.” 

 

“I want to keep being his boyfriend, for real.” 

 

“Then on the day of the wedding you have to confess to him.” 

 

That sounded horrible and Kageyama did not want to do that. He finally figured out what he was feeling but he didn’t know if Hinata felt the same thing as him. He was worried that if Hinata didn’t feel what he felt, then Kageyama would lose the close relationship he had with Hinata and that was the last thing he wanted. 

 

“I know what you’re thinking Tobio,” His mother said, “but it would be worse if you kept it in.” 

 

“If tell him, he might not feel the same way as me and we could lose our friendship.” 

 

“If you don’t tell him, then it’ll start to hurt you more the longer you keep it inside.” 

 

Kageyama groaned. “There is no good solution, is there.” 

 

“The good solution would be to confess to Hinata.” 

 

“That doesn’t sound like a good solution. What if he doesn’t like me like that? I mean all the dating stuff we were doing was all fake.” 

 

“That may have been fake, but I can tell that the feelings involved between the both of you are very real.” 

 

Kageyama turned to look at his mother. “You think Hinata likes me.  _ Like that. _ ” 

 

“Yes I do, so I think it would be best if you confessed to him. If it doesn’t work out then your feelings won’t be so bottled up and you guys could just continue on being friends.” 

 

“You think Hinata would want to be friends with me after rejecting me.” 

 

“You think Hinata would honestly ditch you after rejecting you?”

 

“No…” 

 

“See, everything will work out. Now go to bed, you have to go to school tomorrow.”

 

“Okay good night.” Kageyama went to sleep feeling a little better about his newfound feelings for Kageyama. 

* * *

“Do you actually think Hinata likes Tobio?” Matthew asked. 

 

“Honestly, they were such a good couple, I thought they were actually a couple. I can’t believe they’re doing something like this.”

 

“Honestly, considering how competitive Tobio is, I can believe it.” 

 

Asuka laughed. “You’re right about that.”  

* * *

After Kageyama brushed his teeth and changed into his pajamas, he went to bed pulling his blankets up to his chin. He stared at the ceiling. There were many thoughts swirling around in his head. Most of them were about Hinata. He couldn’t get the boy out of his head, not that he completely hated it.

 

He felt himself drifting off until he had a thought that opened his eyes wide.  _ How am I supposed to act around Hinata now that I know that I like him?  _

* * *

End of Day 8:

Hinata Shouyou: 94

Kageyama Tobio: 96

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao yes i did decide to leave this on a kinda cliffhanger and really the only reason i ended this chapter this way was because i didn't know what else to write. also if you've noticed, i decided to make this fic 8 chapters long because by now i figured out how this fic is going to go. so we're a little more than halfway there. 
> 
> in reality i think hinata and kageyama would take up yachi's offer to help them study, but i needed a reason for them to be alone together at hinata's home so yeah. 
> 
> also when hinata said that he underestimates how small he is when he goes shopping, that was based around personal experience which is why i have a lot of clothes that are a little too big for me. but it works out so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> as for kageyama's backstory, that was completely self-indulgent. i didn't really know what to do with kageyama's family when i started writing this but i figured it out around chapter 3 what i wanted to do. and i made his biological dad absent so whats the point if i don't make him biracial? the decision to make him half indian also self-indulgent cause i myself am indian though it's different for kageyama since he wasn't surrounded by the culture like i was. 
> 
> and finally, kageyama finally realized his feelings!!!! it took him a while but i knew he would figure it out soon enough (i say as the person who is literally writing everything they say, do, and think). of course dealing with those feelings is a different story...
> 
> anyway this was also a long end notes but i was really excited about writing this chapter and i got it done a lot sooner than i originally thought. 
> 
> you can find me at my [tumblr](http://sapphiccassandracain.tumblr.com/) or my [anime blog](https://gaymidoriyas.tumblr.com/)
> 
> edit: i forgot to mention that i'm gonna be writing something for momojirou week so next chapter might take a while.


	6. love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kageyama acts weird and hinata notices but can't figure out why. they both deal with their feelings for each other and don't know how to deal with it at the same time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i tried lmao

To say the least, Kageyama was not feeling that great that morning. He spent most of the night staring at the ceiling and panicking about how he was going to act around Hinata the next day. Eventually his eyelids grew weary of being open for so long so he drifted off but he only ended up getting four hours of sleep. Today was not going to be a good day for him. 

 

Of course the obvious answer to Kageyama’s question would have been to just keep acting like he normally does when he’s around Hinata but Kageyama’s tired and panicked mind didn’t think about that until he left the door. Even when figured that out, that didn’t stop him from panicking internally about meeting with Hinata that day. 

 

Speaking of the devil, Hinata had just run up to him and grabbed his hand. “Morning Tobio!”

 

Instantly blood rushed to Kageyama’s face and his heart was pounding faster and faster. He could feel his hands becoming clammier but Hinata didn’t seem to mind. The panicked feeling that Kageyama felt earlier only seemed to increase when they touched and Kageyama wondered if Hinata had figured him out.  _ God is this what love feels like? I hate it. Why would anyone want this? _

 

“Morning,” Kageyama said back to Hinata. 

 

They were silent for a few moments until Hinata said “I had fun last night.” 

 

“I did too…” Kageyama replied shyly. Kageyama internally was worrying about everything that came out of his mouth and if Hinata would judge him for that even though he didn’t even say anything embarrassing. Kageyama really hated being in love. He didn’t want to panic about how Hinata saw him whenever he did something or said something. He never had to worry about that before he realized his feelings for Hinata. He wished he could go back to time before he realized his feelings, his mind was at a much more peaceful state then. 

 

“We didn’t get any studying done though…” Hinata whined. 

 

“I mean...I did tell you that it wasn’t going to work out.” 

 

“I know, but I don’t regret it.”

 

“You might regret saying that by the time we have to do our exams.” 

 

“I won’t because I liked spending time with you Tobio and not doing well in school isn’t going to make me regret it.” 

 

The blush that was starting to leave Kageyama’s face immediately returned and Kageyama cursed his stupid heart that just wouldn’t stop beating whenever Hinata said or did anything.  _ How does he say something so cheesy with a straight face?  _

 

In another situation where all Kageyama’s mind wasn’t panicked, he would’ve come up with a snarky reply. But he physically could not, so instead he said “Th-thanks…”

 

He cursed himself for saying that too and stuttering it out as well. It was going to be a long day for Kageyama if this is the way his mind and body are going to work around Hinata. It was going to be a long week for Kageyama now that he thought about it. God, Kageyama really hated being in love. 

* * *

Hinata was an idiot but he was able to tell that Kageyama was acting strange around him. He noticed it when they were walking to school together. He felt it when he held Kageyama’s hand. Usually his hands were dry and rough but this time his hands felt clammy and shaky. Hinata didn’t say anything about it since he figured he only had a few days left to enjoy holding hands with Kageyama before the challenge ended. 

 

But that didn’t stop Hinata from wondering what happened to Kageyama. Besides the clammy hands, there was something about Kageyama’s voice. The words that came out seemed normal for Kageyama to say to him, but the way he said it made him wonder if something was going on. His voice sounded slightly shaky and unsure of what he was saying. He heard Kageyama talk like that a few times, but never with him. 

 

The thing was that Hinata noticed that Kageyama was only like that around him. Around Yachi or Tsukishima or anyone else, he acted like he normally does around those people. So the reason for Kageyama’s strange behavior was because of him. The thing was that Hinata wasn’t able to figure out what he did to Kageyama to make him act like that. 

 

The last time Hinata and Kageyama were together was in Hinata’s house when they tried to study. Hinata tried to think of what he did that could’ve made Kageyama nervous around him. There was when he changed into his pajamas. Hinata did admit that he did choose his tank top with the big armholes to rile up Kageyama in a sense, but he figured it wouldn’t do anything because Kageyama didn’t react much when he saw him in casual clothes and that tuxedo. Maybe Kageyama regretted telling him about his family, but Hinata figured he would have found out anyway at the wedding. Maybe Kageyama was afraid of his parents, he was pretty nervous when his parents mentioned how much Hinata used to complain about him. But he seemed more relaxed later on so that couldn’t be it. 

 

Hinata was so occupied by this that he wasn’t paying any attention in class (though it wasn’t that different from what usually happens). Nothing around them was happening so Hinata couldn’t figure out why Kageyama was nervous around him.  _ Unless… _

 

Hinata quickly got rid of that thought. There was no way that Kageyama would feel that way about him. Hinata didn’t think he was undesirable, but he didn’t think Kageyama would want him the way that Hinata wants him. He was sure that Kageyama saw him as a friend and a partner, but nothing beyond that. Hinata wasn’t exactly that upset about it anymore since he had accepted it now. Last night made him realize things. 

 

This challenge had made him realize that he was incredibly in love with Kageyama and those feelings wouldn’t go away as long as Kageyama was around him. Hinata also realized that he hated loving someone who he knew didn’t feel the same way about him. But last night made him realize something else about his feelings. Hinata knew that he was going to confess his feelings to Kageyama on the day of the wedding whether he accepted or not, but he realized that he didn’t care whether or not Kageyama accepted his feelings or not. Obviously, Hinata would be ecstatic if Kageyama did feel the same way about him, but if he didn’t he wouldn’t mind. That night he realized that he would happy as long as he was around Kageyama. He wasn’t lying that morning when he told Kageyama that he enjoyed spending time with him. Considering that Kageyama told him that he thought they would always be together, Hinata realized that he wouldn’t mind that either. 

* * *

The thing was that Hinata was still wondering why Kageyama was acting so strange around him He wanted to know what he did to make Kageyama act this way cause he didn’t like the thought of Kageyama being nervous around him. So before practice started, he decided to ask. 

 

“Hey Tobio, why are you acting weird around me?” 

 

Kageyama immediately froze. He thought he was doing a pretty good job of hiding how nervous he was around Hinata but he was obviously wrong. It was kind of stupid to think that he could hide his behavior around Hinata since he was way better at reading emotions than Kageyama was. 

 

Kageyama was also internally panicking. He thought that Hinata somehow figured out his feelings for him already. If he hadn’t then he thought that Hinata would figure them out soon enough. Kageyama didn’t know how to deal with situation and how to get out of it. 

 

So he tried denial. “I’m not acting weird.” 

 

“You definitely are. You’re acting all nervous around me.”

 

“Why would I be nervous?” 

 

“I don’t know, why don’t you tell me?”

 

“I’m not nervous, Hinata.” 

 

“Hmm, fine.” Hinata knew that Kageyama was lying, but he knew this conversation wasn’t going to go anywhere so he decided to drop it. He’ll have to figure it out later because he really hated Kageyama acting all weird around him especially since they were (fake) dating. 

* * *

Kageyama acted normal during practice but that was because there’s nothing Kageyama takes more seriously than volleyball. After practice it was the same jitteriness that Hinata had noticed since this morning. 

 

They were in the locker rooms changing when Kageyama glanced at Hinata beside him. Kageyama instantly regretted that decision because nothing had flustered Kageyama more than seeing Hinata shirtless. It’s not like Kageyama had never seen him shirtless, but now that he realized his true feelings, his reaction to it was different. 

 

Kageyama didn’t even understand why he even felt like this right now. It wasn’t like Hinata was super ripped. He was small and his body truly showed it. If anything, seeing Hinata shirtless only confirmed something that everyone knew about Hinata, he was unbelievably adorable. He didn’t have muscles as expected from Hinata’s body type, but his small body was nice to look at. At least for Kageyama. Maybe seeing the object of your affection with exposed skin just does that to you. Kageyama sighed and put his head against his locker.  _ God, I am so gay.  _

 

Afterwards they went home hand in hand. It had become routine now and neither of them couldn’t imagine going home any other way. Hinata wondered if they would have to stop after the challenge. He also wondered if they would have to stop because Kageyama didn’t accept his feelings. He hoped not. 

 

Kageyama’s hands were still clammy and shaky, but not as much as this morning. He seemed more relaxed after practice. The night was filled with stars and when Hinata looked over at Kageyama, they were reflected in his eyes. Kageyama looked really beautiful then and that made Hinata squeeze his hand a little bit harder. He didn’t want this to end between them. He wanted this to be real. 

 

During this challenge, he and Kageyama did a lot of things that would be considered romantic, but there were two things that they wouldn’t do that Hinata wanted to do so badly. The first thing he wanted to do was kiss Kageyama. They kissed each other on the cheek and the forehead which Hinata loved, but they never kissed each other on the lips. It was a silent agreement between them when they started this challenge, but Hinata wanted it. Of course neither of them had any experience with kissing, but Hinata didn’t think that mattered. He wanted Kageyama to kiss him and he wanted to kiss Kageyama. He wanted his first kiss to be with Kageyama. 

 

The second thing he wanted to do was tell Kageyama that he loved him. This was another thing that was a silent agreement between them since it seemed insincere to tell someone who you didn’t love that you were in love with them. But that was a little more than a week ago and a lot of things have changed since then. Hinata loved Kageyama but he couldn’t tell him right now. If he did he would probably think he was doing it for points, which he hasn’t even thought about for the past few days. 

 

Hinata kept saying that all he would have to do is wait until the wedding. Wait and he could do both but the urge to do it was so strong whenever he saw Kageyama.  _ Just wait, just wait.  _

 

In all honestly, Hinata didn’t know what he would do after Kageyama rejects him. They would still have to be on good terms to be able to work with each other on the court, but how would their friendship change. Would they stop sitting with each other during lunch, or trying to help (and failing) with studying, or stop calling each other in the middle of the night when they had nightmares. Hinata hated the thought of that so much that it almost made him think about never confessing to Kageyama at all. But then he remembered the pain of not being able to say what he felt.  _ Just wait for the wedding.  _

* * *

They reached Kageyama’s doorstep like they usually did every night and normally Hinata would just tell him goodnight and go home, but tonight was different. As Hinata was about to say goodnight and go home, Kageyama grabbed his hands and unintentionally pulled him closer. The action made both boys blush and Kageyama looked away, embarrassed. 

 

“What’s up?” Hinata asked. 

 

“You were right this morning, I was acting weird.” 

 

“Oh...did I do something wrong?” 

 

“No!” Kageyama said that a little too loud and cringed. “No, it’s just, something with me. I can’t tell you right now, but I don’t want you to think whatever’s up with me is your fault.”

 

Hinata smiled. “All right, tell me when you’re ready.” 

 

“Okay.” 

 

“I should be getting home, see you Tobio.” Hinata took Kageyama’s hands and brought them up to his mouth to kiss them and then quickly ran off to go home. 

 

That morning when he saw Hinata he told himself that he hated being in love because of the thoughts that occupied his brain and the way his body seemed to be out of his control. He hated that feeling and he wondered why people wanted love so bad, but in that moment he understood why. Seeing Hinata’s smile and seeing Hinata kiss his hands gave him the expected reaction from his body. Blood rushing to his face and his heart beating rapidly. This time he didn’t hate it because seeing Hinata smile gave him joy he hadn’t really experienced before and feeling Hinata kiss his hands made him feel something that words couldn’t really describe. In that moment, Kageyama realized that he loved being in love with Hinata Shouyou. 

* * *

End of Day 9:

Hinata Shouyou: 100

Kageyama Tobio: 98

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tbh im not proud of this chapter. i didn't know what to write so thats why its shorter than the other chapters. also idk how to write crushes (bc of my bitter experiences w/ crushes lol)?? so im kinda just pulling this out of my ass.
> 
> anyways next chapter is gonna be the wedding and i promise it's gonna be a lot better than this one. 
> 
> you can find me on my [tumblr](http://sapphiccassandracain.tumblr.com/) or on my [anime blog](https://gaymidoriyas.tumblr.com/)


	7. wedding night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the wedding is finally here and the challenge is finally over, but will kageyama and hinata stay together?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow this ended up being a lot longer than i thought it would be. also i've never been to a wedding so all the shit that happens here is from what i've seen in movies.
> 
> also when i wrote chapter 2 i realized that it took place on a tuesday so that means exactly 2 weeks after that would be a wedding...on a tuesday. i know it's weird but just roll with it. 
> 
> fun fact: i used "..." a total of 15 times in this chapter

Kageyama loved his parents very much, but he wondered why they make the decisions that they make. Most weddings take place during the weekends because that’s when most people are free, but not this one. His parents scheduled their wedding on a Tuesday. When he asked why they said it was because it would be easier to plan everything that day. 

 

He also didn’t understand was why they planned the part for the nighttime. Kageyama thought it would be easier to have a wedding while the sun was out, but his parents didn’t agree. When he asked them, they said that it would be easier because it would happen after work and after practice for Kageyama. That made even less sense to Kageyama because wouldn’t it be easier to just have a wedding on the weekend. 

 

Anyway, he had to deal with the fact that immediately after practice on Tuesday night, he would be going to his parent’s wedding. He took out his tux from his closet and put it over his chair so he wouldn’t forget to bring it to school the next day. He pulled out his phone and sent a text to Hinata.

 

_ Tobio: bring ur tux to school tomorrow, we have to go to the wedding right after practice _

 

_ Hinata: don’t worry, i wouldnt forget something like that :p _

 

Kageyama plugged his charger into his phone and laid down on his bed. Tomorrow was the final day of their challenge and it would be the day that Kageyama tells Hinata how he feels about him. It would be an eventful day tomorrow.

* * *

It was kind of a pain in the ass carrying their tuxes to school. Kageyama carried his suit using the same hand as the one holding his school bag. It was difficult to walk around when you have all that weight dragging on only one side but...Kageyama really wanted to hold Hinata’s hand especially since today might be the last time they could do it. So he suffered like this on the way to school. 

 

Hinata was in the same boat as him but it was worse for him since he was a lot smaller than Kageyama so it was harder to carry everything in one hand. But Hinata also wanted the same thing as Kageyama so he suffered his fate to hold Kageyama’s hand on their walk to school.  _ God, I am so deep. _ They both thought on their walk to school. 

 

“So we’re going to the wedding right after practice?” Hinata asked. 

 

“Yeah,” Kageyama confirmed. 

 

“Why did your parents schedule this wedding during the night?” 

 

“They said it was because by then everyone would be done with work so they’d be free.” 

 

“Doesn’t that mean that everyone would be tired at the party though?” 

 

“Yeah.” 

 

“Then why?” 

 

Kageyama simply shrugged. 

 

“Wouldn’t they be tired at their own wedding?” 

 

“I feel like my parents have never been tired in their lives.” 

 

“That’s so weird, who doesn’t get tired?” 

 

Kageyama also shrugged at that. If any of their teammates had been there to witness this moment, they would’ve stared into a nonexistent camera because of Hinata and Kageyama saying it’s weird for someone to not be tired. Hinata and Kageyama were truly oblivious sometimes. 

 

Before classes started, Hinata and Kageyama went to the club room to store their tuxes until after practice. As Kageyama headed for the door, Hinata stayed still still gripping Kageyama’s hand. Kageyama turned around to face him. Hinata was chewing his lip and avoiding eye contact with Kageyama. He seemed nervous and unsure. 

 

Kageyama took a few steps closer to Hinata but didn’t say anything. He waited for Hinata to say what he wanted to say and while he did, he rubbed his thumb over Hinata’s. It was a calming gesture that made Hinata feel a little less nervous about what he wanted to say. Kageyama did it because he wanted to treasure this moment as long as he could. He loved holding Hinata’s hands and didn’t want to let go.

 

“The challenge ends today…” Hinata started.

 

“Yeah…” 

 

“So what are we going to tell the team after today?” 

 

Neither of them never really thought about this when they came up with the challenge. They were so focused on the competition that the thought of what comes after one of them wins completely went over their head. They also had different plans for this day, so instead of thinking of what comes after, they thought about what they would do if they were rejected. 

 

“That we broke up, I guess.” Kageyama replied even though it pained him to say. 

 

“Won’t they ask why?”

 

“They don’t have to know. They’ll probably just think something happened at the wedding.” 

 

“Hmm, we’ll have to tell our parents too huh?”

 

“Uh...my parents already know…” Kageyama replied shyly. 

 

“What? How!”

 

_ I blurted it out after our study date because I realized I was in love with you then.  _ Instead, Kageyama said: “They kinda figured it out on their own…”

 

“Really? But everyone else believed us and Yachi-san said that were like a real couple.”

 

“Yeah...my parents are something else.”

 

“Hey Tobio, I want you to promise me something.” Hinata’s grip on Kageyama’s hand was a little tighter. 

 

“What?” 

 

“That after the wedding, and after this challenge that we’ll still be together. Forever. Like you said.”

 

Kageyama blushed a little at Hinata bringing up that cheesy line from their study date. He disguised this by saying: “Of course, dumbass. I wasn’t going to leave you after this. Or ever…” 

 

Hinata smiled. It was a small smile but they had the same power as his wide toothy grins. Hinata really hoped they can be together forever even if it isn’t the exact way that Hinata wants to be with Kageyama. 

* * *

“You know, neither of you guys has asked me which one of you was winning the challenge at all in the past week.” Yachi said to them during lunch. 

 

“Hmm...you’re right.” Kageyama said. 

 

“Guess we’ve just been thinking about other things instead.” 

 

“Really? What have you been thinking about?” 

 

If Hinata had been alone with Yachi, he probably would’ve told her all about his gigantic crush for the dumb boy that he made a dumb challenge with. But he was not alone. First of all they were in a classroom filled with many other people there as well. Of course none of them really cared about the three of them, but Hinata didn’t want to risk it. Second of all, Kageyama Tobio, the dumb boy that he made a dumb challenge with, was right next to him. He wasn’t going to tell the dumb boy he had a crush on that he has a crush on him before the time comes. So instead of telling Yachi that he had a crush on the dumb boy next to him, he said: 

 

“Uh...you know...stuff…” 

 

Hinata mentally slapped himself. He wasn’t the only dumb one in this (fake) relationship, so he ended up saying something dumb as well. Hopefully Yachi wouldn’t ask about it.

 

“What do you mean by stuff?” Yachi asked. Hinata was getting closer to death. 

 

“You know, the usual stuff…”

 

“Okay...like volleyball?” 

 

“Yeah!” Hinata felt kind of dumb for not thinking about that when before that was all he could think about. He hated Kageyama for making him think about things that weren’t volleyball in that moment. 

 

Yachi smiled and rolled her eyes. This was expected from Hinata. 

 

“So...who is winning?” Kageyama asked out of curiosity. 

 

Yachi pulled out her little notebook and turned to the last page. “Hinata is winning with 100 points and Kageyama-kun has 98 points. It’s very close.” 

 

“Tch,” Kageyama scowled. Of course he told himself that he didn’t care about the challenge that much anymore since he was so consumed with how much he secretly loved Hinata, but that didn’t mean Kageyama liked losing to Hinata. 

 

Hinata smiled. He also told himself that he didn’t care about the challenge that much anymore since he discovered his gigantic crush on Kageyama but he still relished the feeling of beating Kageyama in something. 

 

In short, the competitive side of them would never leave their relationship entirely. No matter what their relationship with each other was. 

 

“The challenge isn’t over yet,” Kageyama said. “I’m still going to beat you.”

 

Hinata grinned. “Whatever you say, Tobio.” 

* * *

“So these are your suits?” Nishinoya asked before practice. The suits were hanging on the racks in a transparent covering. You could see what they looked like underneath. 

 

“Yeah,” Hinata replied. 

 

“They’re nice, which one is who’s?” 

 

“The navy one is Tobio’s and the black one is mine.” 

 

“Nice, who picked them out?” 

 

“I did,” Hinata said much to the surprise of his teammates.

 

“Really?” 

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Hmm, never would’ve expected it.” 

 

“Why not?” 

 

“I don’t know, you just don’t seem like the type to know fashion.” 

 

“I’m the type to not know fashion,” Kageyama said. “Hinata always looks nice.” 

 

Hinata blushed a little. “I don’t always look nice.” 

 

“You looked nice when we went to the movies and you knew which suits would look good on us.”

 

“Well...yeah…”

 

“Seriously though, who schedules a wedding on a Tuesday?” Noya asked. “I mean wouldn’t everyone just be tired?” 

 

Kageyama deflated at that. He felt tired just thinking about going to the wedding after practice. Hinata seemed to wince at that as well. It was too bad for them, since they both had something planned then. 

* * *

“I hate you so much,” Hinata scowled. Kageyama grinned. “I can’t believe you used that to get more points. I can’t believe you’re beating me.” 

 

Kageyama told Yachi once they got into the gym what he said about Hinata being good with fashion to get a few points. It normally would’ve just been one point if Kageyama didn’t tell Yachi about Hinata’s blushing response. The current score was 101-100 in Kageyama’s favor. 

 

“I did say that I was going to beat you in this challenge.”

 

Hinata grinded his teeth. “Like you said, Tobio, this challenge isn’t over yet. Don’t think you’ve won just yet.” 

 

Kageyama’s grin grew a little wider. “I wouldn’t dream of it. I’ll crush you in these last few hours.” 

 

“Good luck with that,” Hinata growled before they entered the locker rooms. 

 

They immediately went towards their suits and unzipped them from their covers. They changed into their suits while the rest of the team changed into their regular clothes. Hinata put on his suit with a lot of care while Kageyama put it on like it wasn’t a super expensive suit that he was going to wear to his parent’s wedding. 

 

Hinata wore a black tuxedo with a white dress shirt and a black bowtie. He was delicate when he started buttoning up his dress shirt and tucking it in. He knelt down to put on his socks, which were also black, and tie his black dress shoes. His dad agreed to shine them the other day and the shoes shined bright under the light. 

 

Kageyama wore a navy tuxedo with a white dress shirt, a black vest, and a black bowtie. Kageyama liked the suit that Hinata picked out for him and trusted his decision, but he didn’t like how stiff it was. According to his dad however, the lack of movement in suits was a common thing. Kageyama then realized, he never wanted to wear a suit again after this if he would have to deal with that. 

 

After the both of them finished tying their shoes, Kageyama tapped Hinata on the shoulder. “Do you have a mirror?” 

 

“No, why?” 

 

“My mom told me to comb my hair a certain way and I can’t do it without a mirror.” 

 

“Do your hair in the bathroom,” Tsukishima said, being surprisingly helpful during this time. “I’m surprised neither of you thought about that but I guess that’s expected.” There it was. 

 

Kageyama scowled and pulled a comb from his bag and went to the bathroom. He sighed as he looked at himself in the mirror. Last night, after dinner, Kageyama’s mother told him there was a certain way that he wanted his hair to look at the wedding. Kageyama never really gave much thought to his hair and didn’t understand why it needed to look different for the wedding. He thought it was fine the way it was. 

 

That was until she said “It’ll make Hinata swoon.” 

 

That caught his attention. As much as he was ashamed to say. 

 

“How?” He asked his mother. 

 

“Hinata’s good at fashion and style right? Well he’ll love it if you look nice at the wedding.”

 

“But won’t I look nice with just the suit? I mean he did choose it because he said it looked the best on me.”

 

“Well yes, but it has to go a step beyond. The only reason you would look that good is because Hinata chose it for you. He would love it if you ended up looking good because of your own choices.” 

 

“Aren’t you making me do my hair like this though?” 

 

“No, it’s just a suggestion. You don’t have to do this if you don’t want to, but I would recommend it.” 

 

“Okay.”

 

Kageyama put the comb down and ran his fingers through his hair gently. He had to give it to his mom, he did look really good. He hoped Hinata would think the same. 

 

When Kageyama left the bathroom, he saw Hinata talking with Nishinoya and Tanaka. Their attention immediately turned toward him and Kageyama blushed a little at the sudden attention. 

 

“Hey…” Kageyama said. 

 

Hinata’s eyes widened at Kageyama’s hair and blushed a little because he never knew that Kageyama could look this good. He didn’t even do that much to it, he just parted it to the right but it had such a great effect on him. More of his face was visible and the style framed it so well. He loved how amazing Kageyama looked in that moment and he wanted to cherish this moment forever. 

 

So that’s what he did. He pulled out his phone from his pocket and pulled up the camera on his phone. He put his arm around Kageyama’s shoulder and pulled his down so their faces were right next to each other. 

 

“W-what are you doing?” Kageyama asked. 

 

“Taking a picture, obviously.” 

 

“But why?” 

 

“Because you look really good and I want to take a picture of us. And I’m gonna take a million more at that wedding.” 

 

“Fine…” 

 

Hinata smiled wide and Kageyama managed a small smile as Hinata took three consecutive photos of them. When he was done, he let go of Kageyama and started tapping on his phone. 

 

“What are you doing now?” 

 

“That’s a secret,” Hinata grinned. 

 

Kageyama rolled his eyes but was still smiling. “Whatever, we should get going.”

 

Hinata and Kageyama packed all their things and went out the door. 

 

“Bye everyone!” Hinata said. “See you tomorrow!” 

 

“They’re really something, huh?” Tanaka said once both of them were out of the room. 

 

“Yeah…” Noya answered. 

* * *

In front of the school gates, there was a car waiting for them. Inside were Kageyama’s parents, not yet dressed in their wedding clothes. 

 

They stuffed their bags in the trunk of the car before going to sit in the backseats of the car with the middle seat separating them. They would’ve prefered to sit right next to each other and hold hands on the way there but the thought of holding hands while Kageyama’s parents could see them was too embarrassing so they kept their distance. 

 

“Why aren’t you guys dressed?” Kageyama asked as his mother started to pull away from the school. 

 

“Why would we be? You think I’m gonna wear my dress while I’m driving a car? With my future husband right next to me?” 

 

“Okay, fair point.” 

 

Once they got to the wedding venue, Kageyama’s parents pulled their outfits from the trunk and told them to find their seats. They would have to wait at least thirty minutes for both of them to get ready and Kageyama and Hinata weren’t exactly the type that did well sitting for thirty minutes straight. But they did as they were told. 

 

“Oh yeah Tobio,” his mother said just before rushing off. “You and Hinata might be seated close to your grandparents, I’m not completely sure. But if you are, don’t talk to them. Don’t talk to them unless me or Matthew are there. Got it?” 

 

“Yeah.” Tobio answered. 

 

Asuka smiled before going off to change into her wedding dress. 

 

“Why can’t we talk to your grandparents without your parents there?” Hinata asked. 

 

“Probably because they’ll start drama...also I’m kinda hot headed so it’ll end badly.”

 

Hinata chuckled. “Don’t worry, I said I was going to protect you from them, didn’t I?” 

 

Kageyama smiled. “Let’s see if you can live up to that.” 

 

The wedding venue was outdoors beside a lake because Kageyama’s parents were exactly the type to have a nighttime wedding outdoors. They made it beautiful though, Hinata definitely appreciated it. There were two trees in front of the lake that had small lights through the branches. There were lanterns that ran through the aisle and flower petals scattered across the sides. It looked like something out of a fairy tale. 

 

Hinata and Kageyama were seated on the first row, the closest to the alter. Next to them were a few of Kageyama’s mother’s work friends. What unnerved him was that his maternal grandparents were sitting right behind him. He could feel the anger radiating off of them for not being seated in the first row despite being the bride’s family, but in Kageyama’s opinion that’s what they deserved for abandoning their daughter when she needed them the most.  

 

“Those your grandparents?” Hinata whispered. 

 

Kageyama nodded. 

 

“So are we going to tell them that we’re dating or not?” 

 

“We’ll tell them.”

 

“Really? But we’re not even actually dating and the challenge ends today.” 

 

“It hasn’t ended yet,” Kageyama replied.  _ And if things go well, we’ll actually be dating.  _

 

On the other side of the aisle was Kageyama’s paternal grandparents, aunt and cousin. He wasn’t very close with either side of his family, but he had a better relationship with his paternal side of it. He met his grandparents a few times, but never saw his aunt and cousin in real life because they lived in the United States. 

 

They noticed Kageyama looking at them, turned, smiled and waved at him. Well all of them except his cousin who seemed like he didn’t want to be here. Kageyama smiled awkwardly and waved back. He could hear a grunt behind him. His maternal grandparents were probably upset that he was actually acknowledging his other side of his family instead of them. Kageyama rolled his eyes at them, it would be a long night if he had to deal with them. 

 

“Is that Matthew’s family?” Hinata asked. 

 

“Yeah, they came a long way for the wedding.” 

 

“Really?” 

 

“Yeah, my grandparents live in Kyoto and my aunt and cousin live in Los Angeles.” 

 

“They live in America? That’s cool.” 

 

“Yeah, but JC doesn’t look like he wants to be here though.” 

 

“Who?” 

 

“The one with green hair.” 

 

Hinata tilted a little to glance at the other side of the aisle. “Wow he looks so cool! Are you two close?” 

 

“Not really, we only talked once. It kinda sucked because I’m terrible at English and his Japanese isn’t the best either.” 

 

“Does he play volleyball?” Hinata asked.  _ Of course he would ask that.  _

 

“No he’s a musician, I think.” 

 

“Hmm makes sense. The hair really shows it.” 

 

“Does that mean you were meant to be a musician?” 

 

“What?” 

 

“You have a weird hair color.”

 

“Orange hair doesn’t fit into any category like green does.” 

 

“Why not?” 

 

Hinata shrugged. “It just doesn’t. It’s fluid, so I can be anything.” 

 

“How do you even have naturally orange hair anyway?” 

 

Hinata shrugged again. “It’s been passed down the family. It’s weird.” 

 

“Seriously?” 

 

“Seriously.” 

 

“So if you have a kid with someone with black hair, they kid’ll have orange hair?” 

 

“Probably.” 

 

“Wow.” 

 

“Wait, Tobio, you have black hair. Are asking if our future child will have orange hair?” 

 

Kageyama shoved him and looked away, embarrassed. “Of course not, dumbass.”

 

Hinata laughed which brought a lot of attention to them, but Hinata didn’t really care. “That was really cute, Tobio. Don’t worry, we still have a lot of time till we have to think about children.” 

 

“Shut up, I hate you.” Kageyama was completely red by now. 

 

Shortly after, the ceremony finally started. Matthew walked in with his groomsmen standing next to him and they stood at the right side of the trees. Asuka’s bridesmaids walked in as well and stood at the left side of the trees. The priest was in the middle waiting for the bride. 

 

And soon she walked in. Asuka was wearing a white wedding dress in the style of a ballroom gown with lace sleeves that went a bit past her elbows. The dress had a very short train, it could barely even be considered a train. The skirt was lace as well, with extremely intricate designs. Her hair was up in a complicated bun that looked somewhat messy but went well with her outfit. In her hair were some small pink roses. In her hands was a bouquet of pink and white roses. She looked like she was out of a fairy tale. 

 

Beside her was one of her bridesmaids who was walking her down the aisle. Kageyama vaguely remembered her, she was a friend of his late aunt. He didn’t know they were so close. Once they got to the same row as Hinata and Kageyama, she smiled to them. They smiled back. It was kind of a surreal moment. 

 

Kageyama noticed that his grandparents were scowling behind him.  _ Wow, they can never quit it can they?  _

 

And then the actual ceremony started. Asuka and Matthew faced each other while the priest went on about love and the bond of marriage. After that they said their vows to each other. They both cried. Beside Kageyama, he heard some sniffles. He smiled. As his parents slid rings on their fingers, Kageyama felt his heart open. He felt very happy in that moment. Happy that his parents were finally together. Happy that they were happy. Happy that he was experiencing it with the boy he loved. 

 

As they kissed, everyone in the crowd cheered. Kageyama clapped along and Hinata tried clapping while wiping his tears. It didn’t work out that well. 

 

His parents walked down the aisle after that hand in hand and big smiles on their faces. 

 

“Now to the fucking reception!” Asuka screamed as she left to the reception hall inside. 

 

“Did your mom just curse?” Hinata asked. 

 

“Yeah, but it’s her day so.” 

 

“Let’s get inside, I want to eat.” 

 

“I can’t believe you cried during the ceremony.” 

 

“Shut up Tobio! It’s perfectly normal to cry during a wedding.” 

 

Kageyama chuckled as they went inside to the reception hall. 

* * *

When they went inside, they saw Asuka on top of stairwell with her back to the crowd. Hinata and Kageyama walked closer to the crowd and in that exact moment Asuka threw the bouquet and it landed in Kageyama’s arms. Kageyama was frozen. Hinata laughed. Kageyama’s mother turned around and gave him a knowing look. It was incredibly embarrassing. 

 

“Guess that means we’re getting married next huh?” Hinata said with a teasing smile on his face. 

 

“S-shut up.” Kageyama huffed. “Like I’m gonna marry you.” 

 

“Tobio,” a voice said behind them. Kageyama and Hinata turned around. It was his maternal grandparents. Kageyama gripped the bouquet harder. 

 

“Hi,” Kageyama said shyly. “What do you want?” 

 

“Just to talk to you, obviously.” His grandmother said. They turned towards Hinata. “Privately.” 

 

“Uh…” Hinata was about to leave Kageyama alone with his grandparents until Kageyama grabbed his hand. 

 

“No,” Kageyama said. “If you want to talk to me, he stays with me.” 

 

His grandparents looked annoyed but they nodded. 

 

“Who are you?” His grandfather asked. 

 

“Hinata Shouyou,” he said. “I’m Tobio’s boyfriend.” 

 

“Boyfriend?” Their annoyance increased. 

 

“Yeah.” 

 

“Since when do you like boys, Tobio?” His grandmother asked.

 

Kageyama shrugged. “Since forever.” 

 

“And when did you get together?” 

 

“Like two weeks ago, but we knew each other for a while.” 

 

“I see. Are you sure you--” 

 

“Hi Mom and Dad,” Asuka interrupted as she put her arms around her son and her son’s fake boyfriend. “What’s up?” 

 

“Asuka,” they said. They were upset that she interrupted them. 

 

“Did you enjoy the ceremony?” 

 

“It was very beautiful,” they replied.

 

“I’m glad, not that I cared about your opinion in the first place. Anyway, what were you talking about with Tobio?” 

 

“Are you aware that he has a boyfriend?” 

 

“Yeah of course I know. Hinata is a great boy.” 

 

“But it’s--” 

 

“If you say anything bad about Tobio or his boyfriend, then I will make sure that I completely erase your presence from our lives. You won’t ever see me or Tobio ever again and you’ll have to live with the fact that your only living daughter hates you this much. I graciously invited you to my wedding so don’t think you can act like an asshole to my son especially after all the shit you said about him to his face that you still haven’t apologized for.” 

 

“Asuka--” 

 

“Don’t.” There was fire in her eyes. She was ready to fight her parents for her son’s sake. 

 

“Fine.” They said after looking in their daughter’s eyes. “But don’t think we approve.” 

 

“Don’t worry, I never thought you did.” 

 

As Kageyama’s maternal grandparents left the scene, Kageyama’s mother deflated. “Oh my god.” 

 

“Are you okay?” Kageyama asked. 

 

“Yeah I’m fine,” she answered. “We haven’t been able to have a conversation with each other without them being like ‘we don’t approve of any of you decisions’ which sucks but I couldn’t stand the thought of them doing the same thing to you. Especially when you’re so happy.” 

 

“That was so cool Kageyama-san!” Hinata exclaimed. 

 

Asuka smiled. “Thanks, now go on, enjoy the wedding.” 

 

They nodded and went off to walk to the buffet. Kageyama put the bouquet in between his arm and his body as he piled his plate with food. Hinata did the same but without the bouquet. 

 

“Are you seriously going to carry around the bouquet for the rest of the night?” Hinata asked as they went to find their seats.

 

Kageyama shrugged. “Probably. It’s pretty.” 

 

“Of course.” Hinata smiled. “So...your grandparents are pretty intense.” 

 

“Yeah. I’m glad I didn’t have to talk to them that much.” 

 

“Yeah your Mom was awesome. But it kinda sucks though.” 

 

“What sucks.” 

 

“I said I was going to protect you but I didn’t even do anything.” 

 

Kageyama smiled. “Don’t worry about it. You’ll have a lot of opportunities to protect me.” 

 

As they kept eating, four different people ended up sitting at the same table as them. 

 

“Oh Tobio! It’s nice to see you!” Kageyama looked up to see it was his aunt who greeted him. With her was her son and her parents. 

 

“Hi Aunt Mary.” Kageyama said to his Aunt. “It’s nice to see you too.”

 

They all took a seat. His paternal grandmother asked: “Who’s that nice young man?” 

 

“Hinata Shouyou,” he introduced himself. “It’s nice to meet Tobio’s family.” 

 

“Thank you,” his grandfather asked. “How do you know Tobio? Is he a friend?” 

 

“He’s my boyfriend,” Hinata said with such a carefree smile. The rest of the table looked surprised that Kageyama could have a boyfriend as cheerful and bright as Hinata. “We’re in the same volleyball team.” 

 

“You play volleyball too?” His aunt asked. “That makes sense. Matthew told me that Tobio loves volleyball more than anything. Figures that his boyfriend likes the same sport as him.” 

 

Kageyama blushed a little. He didn’t really like that his aunt was discussing his fake relationship with the boy he loved right in front of him like it was nothing. 

 

“Haha yeah,” Hinata replied. “Tobio told me you live in America, what’s it like there?” 

 

“Well America is different depending on where you are, but we live in Los Angeles so it’s pretty warm there. All the time. It’s also super busy. Very different from Miyagi.” 

 

“You’re Matthew’s sister right?” Hinata asked. She nodded. “He told me that you lived in America for a while before moving back to Japan. How come you still live in America?” 

 

Mary chuckled. “I went back to America for university but I ended up settling there and now I have a kid who’s about to go to university himself.”

 

“Hey,” JC said and waved a hand. 

 

“Your hair is so cool!” Hinata said. Everyone stared at him and JC blushed a little at the sudden compliment. “Sorry, it’s just Tobio pointed you out at the ceremony and your hair just looks so cool.” 

 

“Thanks…” he said. He played with a few strands. “It’s kind of hard to keep it this color though. How do you do it?”

 

“Oh my hair is natural.” 

 

“Seriously?” 

 

Hinata nodded. 

 

“Cool. Never met anyone with hair like that.” 

 

“Thanks, JC.” 

 

“JC, your Japanese is a lot better than I remember it.” Kageyama replied. He suddenly felt like a prick for saying that about his cousin. 

 

“Oh really?” JC replied. “Thanks. I’ve been trying to get better so it’s easier to talk to Grandma and Grandpa but god this language is so hard. Also my accent kinda sucks.” 

 

“All you need to do is practice more and you’ll be fine.” 

 

JC smiled. “Thanks.” 

 

While Mary was occupied with a conversation with her parents, Hinata asked Kageyama’s cousin “Oh by the way JC, where’s your father?” 

 

JC and Kageyama froze and Hinata felt like he made a mistake asking that.

 

“Hinata…” Kageyama said. 

 

“Don’t worry about it Tobio,” JC replied. “I’m basically in the same boat as Tobio when it comes to our dads.” 

 

Hinata tilted his head in confusion. 

 

“He means that he doesn’t know who his dad is either.” 

 

“Oh, sorry.” 

 

“Don’t worry about it. It’s old news anyway.” 

 

In the middle of the room was the dance floor. Before it was playing cheerful pop music but it suddenly changed to slow instrumental music. The entire mood of the room changed with a simple change in the song. 

 

“You know…” JC said with a sly grin, “you guys should go up and dance.”

 

“What!” They both yelled. 

 

“But I don’t know how to dance,” Hinata said. “I don’t think Tobio does either.” Kageyama nodded. 

 

“Everybody knows how to dance,” JC laughed. “There are only good dancers and bad dancers.” 

 

“That doesn’t exactly make me feel better.” 

 

“Well, you guys should definitely go up and dance. When’s the next time you’ll have the opportunity to dance with your boyfriend at a wedding?” 

 

“I guess you’re right.” Hinata stood up and Kageyama reluctantly followed. Kageyama removed his jacket and hung it on the chair. 

 

“Why’d you take off your jacket?” Hinata asked. 

 

“Can’t move that well in it. Is it a problem?” 

 

“No…” Hinata lied. It was a problem. Kageyama already looked amazing with the suit he chose for him and his hair parted like that, but it was a different level with him not wearing the jacket. Kageyama was incredibly handsome and Hinata could not get enough of it. 

 

Hinata took off his jacket as well and they made their way to the dance floor. For a few seconds they just stared at each other because they didn’t know what to do until Hinata made a move. Hinata took a step closer to Kageyama and put his hand on Kageyama’s shoulder and grabbed Kageyama’s hand and put it on his back. “I saw this on TV once, I’m pretty sure it’s like this.” Kageyama grabbed Hinata’s other hand. Then they started moving. 

 

JC said that there were only good dancers and bad dancers. Hinata and Kageyama were bad dancers. They didn’t have the skills for ballroom dancing and they didn’t know where their feet were supposed to go. Hinata ended up stepping on Kageyama’s feet a few times. They probably looked like a bunch of fumbling idiots but they didn’t mind. 

 

During the slow dance, they ended up closer to each other than they were before. Hinata’s head was rested on Kageyama’s chest and Kageyama’s arm held onto him tighter. They never been this close to each other and they’ve never done something that felt so intimate before. Kageyama’s heart was pounding against his chest and he was sure that Hinata could feel it. Hinata could feel it but he was more focused on how his face was burning and his body seemed shaky. It was nerve wracking but they loved it. They didn’t want to leave this moment. 

 

Soon after the slow song ended and went back to an upbeat pop song. Kageyama and Hinata reluctantly separated from each other but they still held onto each other’s hands. 

 

“That was fun,” Hinata said. 

 

“We were terrible,” Kageyama replied. 

 

“Still fun.” 

 

“Yeah, it was.” 

 

“I’m glad you two had fun,” a voice said behind Kageyama. He turned around to see it was none other than his father. 

 

“Hi Matthew!” Hinata said. “Your wedding has been great so far.” 

 

“I’m glad you think so.” 

 

“Did you dance yet?” 

 

“Oh no, Asuka and I are gonna have to do that later...in front of everybody...” 

 

“Good luck,” Kageyama said. 

 

“Thanks Tobio,” Matthew replied. “I saw you two were dancing as well.” 

 

“You were watching us?” Kageyama whined. 

 

“I wasn’t the only one! Everyone in our family was watching you.” 

 

Kageyama wanted to die. He might’ve had fun dancing with Hinata but he didn’t want people to see how terrible they were at it. 

 

“Don’t be so gloomy Tobio,” Matthew said. “You guys weren’t as bad as you think you were.” 

 

“That’s easy for you to say, you’re a professional ballroom dancer.” 

 

“Wait, really?” Hinata asked. 

 

“Oh you never told him Tobio?” 

 

Kageyama shrugged. “It never came up.” 

 

“That’s so cool,” Hinata said. 

 

Matthew smiled. “I’m glad you think so.” 

 

“I can’t wait to see you dance, I bet it’ll be amazing.” 

 

“You’re too nice, Hinata.” Matthew replied. “Anyway before that, Tobio isn’t there something you have to do?” Matthew grinned. 

 

Kageyama scowled and blushed. “Yeah…” 

 

“I suggest you go outside for it.” 

 

“Yeah yeah,” Kageyama said as he tugged Hinata along with him outside. 

 

They walked to a garden that was filled with a bunch of cherry blossom trees. There was a small river with a bridge over it. The sky was filled with stars and the moon shone bright that night. The path was lit with a bunch of small lamps. It looked like the pink petals were glowing. There was a slight breeze and a few of the petals landed in Hinata’s hair. He smiled as he plucked them out. He looked cute. 

 

Kageyama kind of regretted not getting his jacket before coming out here. It was a chilly night and what he was wearing wasn’t enough to protect him from the cold. He would worry about that later though, there was something that he needed to do first. 

 

Kageyama took them up to the bridge and stood in the middle. Hinata stood in front of him. He looked confused. Well he was dragged out to the garden without any explanation. The other feeling that Hinata was feeling was nervousness. He didn’t know why, but he knew that something important was going to happen. 

 

“What did your dad mean by you have to do something first?” Hinata asked. 

 

“Um…” 

 

“Also why did you take me here? I mean it’s really beautiful, but why?” 

 

“My parents said that I had to do it here.” Kageyama said shyly. Hinata noticed that his voice was a bit shaky.  _ Is he nervous? What is going on? _

 

“Do what here?” 

 

Kageyama mumbled something that Hinata couldn’t hear. 

 

“What did you say?” 

 

“Um...be honest with you…” 

 

That didn’t clear anything up. Hinata was just as confused as he was when they first got here. Actually he was more confused. What did Kageyama mean by “be honest with you”?

 

Kageyama honestly felt like running away at that moment. His heart was pounding harder than it had ever before and all of his nerves were on end. His hands were shaking and he fidgeted with them to hide the fact that they were shaking. He didn’t want to tell Hinata his true feelings but he brought him all the way here and there was no way to avoid it now. He had to do it. 

 

“So, when I met you, I thought you were annoying.”  _ What a great start.  _ “But I don’t feel that way anymore. I-I was kinda confused about what I was feeling for a long time, but I get it now. I started this challenge cause I wanted to beat you, but I realized some things about how I feel about you. I like the way you look and I like your smile and laugh and I like hearing you talk and I like holding your hands. Uh, I guess what I’m trying to say is that I like you, a lot. Like I can’t imagine my life without you. I, um...I want to date you, for real. But I understand if you don’t--”

 

Kageyama stopped talking when he heard sniffles coming from Hinata. He had been avoiding eye contact with Hinata because he was afraid to face him while saying that. When he looked at Hinata’s face and tears were streaming down his face and he covered his mouth with his hands. Kageyama’s heart shattered. 

 

“Wh-why are you crying?” Kageyama was about to wipe the tears from Hinata’s face but pulled his hands back at the last second. This was the third time that Kageyama made Hinata cry. 

 

Then Hinata grabbed Kageyama’s hands and pulled him in close. “I never thought you’d feel the same way!”

 

Hinata cried a little harder and the air left Kageyama’s body at Hinata’s words. 

 

“Are you saying…”

 

“Yes! I like you too, you big idiot!” Hinata pressed his forehead against Kageyama’s. “I’ve liked you for so long.” His voice was soft and quiet. Kageyama loved how it sounded. “I’m so happy right now…” 

 

Kageyama brought his hands to touch Hinata’s face and wipe away his tears. “Then stop crying, you dumbass.” 

 

Hinata let out a wet laugh. “I’m crying because I’m happy, Tobio.”

 

“I was scared, when you started crying. I thought I hurt you again.” 

 

Hinata’s hands slid up Kageyama’s chest and around his neck. Kageyama’s hands went down to Hinata’s waist. 

 

“I’m sorry,” Hinata said looking straight into Kageyama’s eyes. His tears dried and his smile was wide. 

 

“I forgive you.” 

 

“You know, Tobio, there was something I really wanted to try while we were fake dating.” 

 

“What?” 

 

“It’s better if I show you.” 

 

Hinata leaned up pressed his lips against Kageyama’s. Kageyama’s initial shocked melted away as he deepened the kiss. Hinata’s lips were soft and they tasted sweet. Kageyama’s hands gripped Hinata’s waist a little harder. Hinata’s hands went up to Kageyama’s hair. Kageyama’s lips were rough but they tasted just as sweet. They kissed each other like they had all the time in the world. They kissed each other like they couldn’t get enough of each other. They kissed like they were the only ones in the world. 

* * *

End of Day 14: 

Hinata Shouyou: 120

Kageyama Tobio: 120

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woo kageyama and hinata are finally a thing and they finally kissed!! it took me a million years to write this chapter but i think it turned out all right. anyway this is the last "actual" chapter, chapter 8 is gonna be an epilogue.
> 
> anyway if you were curious [this](http://www.minskytux.com/media/catalog/product/cache/5/small_image/9df78eab33525d08d6e5fb8d27136e95/t/r/tribec_1.jpg) is what kageyama's suit looks like, [this](http://media-api.theknot.com/images/ca80ec5f-283d-4f1b-99ff-7db2e26f10d9) is hinata's suit, [this](https://ss.tbdress.com/images/product/c/75/12770/12770384_1.jpeg) is asuka's dress, [hair style](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/19/f2/da/19f2da1f982c7c19f0bacc1a5369ce27--the-wedding-planner-wedding-planners.jpg), and [bouquet](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/c4/00/02/c400021b6c2b4c92a5657027e5d62388--coral-wedding-bouquets-coral-weddings.jpg)
> 
> [this](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/78/25/cf/7825cf1e1778edcdac0c429185b24bfc--romantic-night-wedding-night-wedding-ceremony.jpg) is what i imagined the wedding to look like. [this](http://shuoyuos.tumblr.com/post/164299497820/meru90-a-bunch-of-cute-kagehina-doods) was my ref for kageyama's hair and [this](http://c8.alamy.com/comp/A0KJFX/takada-park-cherry-blossoms-night-view-takada-niigata-japan-A0KJFX.jpg) was my ref for the cherry blossom garden. 
> 
> anyway wow, i can't believe i'm almost done with this fic. it's been a long ass journey but i'm excited to finish this. 
> 
> you can find me on my [tumblr](http://sapphiccassandracain.tumblr.com/) or my [anime blog](https://gaymidoriyas.tumblr.com/)


	8. boyfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tbh i didnt expect to finish and proof this in one day but i guess my mind is something else when im sleep deprived :/
> 
> also this chapter is gonna be kinda repetative so :/
> 
> fun fact: i thought i used the word "moment(s)" a lot in this fic, and it turns out i used it 46 times which is wow damn i should've named this fic moments

That night, Hinata went home at almost midnight because the wedding lasted longer than he expected. Kageyama and his family dropped him off at his home and Kageyama wished him goodnight before going home himself. Hinata walked quietly through his house and into his room. He changed into a t-shirt and shorts and flopped on his bed. He then shoved his face into his pillow and spuealed. 

 

_ I kissed him!! And he kissed me!! And he likes me back!!  _

 

Hinata felt like he was dreaming since the wedding. The boy he liked liked him back and they kissed. In the most romantic way possible too. They kissed in a cherry blossom garden in the night with lanterns and under a starry sky and a bright moon. Hinata’s face turned a bright red and he was unable to stop smiling. He couldn’t believe that all of that really happened. 

 

_ We’re boyfriends now!! Like actually for real boyfriends now!!  _

 

It was now past midnight and Hinata had school and practice the next day but he was too happy to sleep. He couldn’t stop thinking about his boyfriend. 

* * *

Said boyfriend was feeling the exact same way. He was currently lying on his bed in his pajamas and staring up the ceiling. His parents told him to sleep, but his mind could do anything but that. 

 

All he could think about was his boyfriend.  _ His boyfriend.  _ Hinata was his boyfriend now. Hinata actually accepted his feelings. He didn’t know what to expect to happen at the cherry blossom garden that night but in all honesty, Kageyama hadn’t expected Hinata to feel the same way about him. But he was glad. His heart fluttered at the thought of Hinata. He couldn’t help but smile when he thought about  _ his boyfriend.  _

 

To say the least, Kageyama was very happy that night. 

* * *

The jittery happiness that Hinata felt didn’t go away when he woke up the next morning. He woke up groggy but a smile formed on his face as he remembered what happened last night at the wedding and the fact that Kageyama Tobio was actually for real his boyfriend. He got ready with that smile plastered to his face and a skip to his step. 

 

His family stared at him like something was wrong with him. Hinata was usually an energetic child, but never quite like this. They sensed that something that was different this time around. 

 

“You seem happy today, Shouyou.” His father said as they were having breakfast. 

 

Surprisingly Hinata’s smile grew even wider. None of them thought that was possible. 

 

“I am,” Hinata replied with his mouth stuffed. 

 

“What happened last night?” His mother asked. 

 

“Uh...Tobio’s my boyfriend now!” 

 

“Wasn’t he already your boyfriend. You got together two weeks ago if I remember correctly.” 

 

“Oh we weren’t really dating then. But we’re actually dating now.”

 

His parents looked very confused. Hinata went on to explain the challenge that went on between them. 

 

“You’re kidding,” His mother said. 

 

Hinata shook his head. 

 

“You’re serious?” His father said. “You seriously did that? When you had a crush on that boy?” 

 

Hinata nodded. “It worked out though so I don’t regret it.” 

 

“Well I’m glad you both are actually dating now,” his mother replied. What does one even say to something like that? None of them could believe that he actually made the decision to that. 

 

“So who won?” Hinata’s dad asked. His mother glared at him. 

 

“It’s fine. Uh hold on.” Hinata pulled out his phone and texted Yachi. His face fell. “It was a tie.” 

 

“Seriously?” 

 

“Seriously.” 

 

“Wow.” 

 

“Well anyway I need to get to school.” Hinata stood up from the table and grabbed his bag and ran out the door. “Bye!” 

* * *

“God it was a mistake having a wedding on a Tuesday,” Asuka groaned as she chugged a cup of coffee. “Why the hell did we do it on a Tuesday? I’m so fucking tired, I hate myself.”

 

“We could only get that venue on a Tuesday and it was also the cheapest option without it looking like trash,” Matthew replied as he sipped his coffee. He was equally tired and had dark circles around his eyes.

 

“How are you not tired, Tobio?” Asuka asked. 

 

Kageyama shrugged as he ate his breakfast. 

 

“Speaking of the wedding, how did it go with Hinata?” Asuka grinned. Kageyama blushed. 

 

“You know how it went…” Kageyama grumbled. 

 

“So it went well, huh?” Matthew said as he scrolled through his phone. 

 

“Yeah…” 

 

“So Hinata’s your boyfriend now, right?” Asuka asked. “For real this time?” 

 

“Obviously.” His parents were the ones to give him courage to confess his feelings to Hinata but he didn’t want to talk about it with them. So he ran. “I’m going to school now.” 

 

He grabbed his bag and rushed out the door before his parents could say bye. 

* * *

Hinata and Kageyama met up on the way to school like they always did. They held hands like they always did. Though this time they seemed to walk closer to each other now. This time their hearts were beating a lot faster than they used to. This time they were much happier walking side by side. 

 

“Hey,” Hinata said with a smile and shiny eyes. Kageyama wanted to kiss him. So he did. He could do that now. 

 

Hinata was a bit surprised but accepted it. He loved kissing him so much. 

 

“What was that for?” Hinata asked as they separated and continued walking to school.

 

“You looked cute,” Kageyama replied in a nonchalant tone. Hinata was a blushing mess. 

 

“Oh, uh, thanks. You’re cute too.” 

 

Kageyama’s face seemed neutral but a blush was forming across his cheeks. “Thanks.” 

 

“So...we’re boyfriends now.” Hinata couldn’t get that word out of his head.  _ Boyfriend.  _ Kageyama was his boyfriend now. This was what his mind was going to think about all day.  _ His boyfriend.  _

 

Kageyama blush grew a bit at those words. “Yeah…” 

 

“And  _ you  _ confessed to me.” 

 

At this point Kageyama’s entire face was red. “Yeah…”

 

“I’m surprised. I never thought you would be the one to confess to me.” 

 

“Are you saying you planned to confess to me?” 

 

“Uh...yeah…” 

 

“So...uh...how long did you like me…?” 

 

“A long time but I only accepted it a day after the challenge.” 

 

“Wait. You were okay with having this challenge when you liked me like that?” 

 

“Well I kinda denied my feelings up until that point but yeah. No matter what, my fighting spirit never dies. You should know that as my boyfriend you know.” 

 

Kageyama smiled. “Yeah, I know it too well.” 

 

“Now it’s your turn. When did you realize you liked me?” 

 

“After our study date when I was walking home. But I think I liked you a lot longer than that.” 

 

“So then you were just like ‘I’m gonna confess to him at the wedding’ after you realized that?” 

 

“Uh no. My Mom said I had to or else it would make me miserable or whatever. If I had my way I would’ve never told you.” 

 

“I guess I’ll have to thank your Mom or else I wouldn’t get to call you my  _ boyfriend. _ ” 

 

“Well if I didn’t confess, you would’ve right?” 

 

“Oh yeah, I guess you’re right.” 

 

“How did you decide that?” 

 

“Kenma said I had to or else it would make me miserable. Same as you kinda.” 

 

“Kenma from Nekoma? Why did you talk to him about it?” 

 

“I was going to talk to Yachi but I didn’t want to make her biased so…” 

 

“Huh.” 

 

“Speaking of Kenma, I’ll have to tell him it worked out.” Hinata pulled out his phone and sent a text to Kenma. 

 

_ Shouyou: Tobio’s my bf now  _ °˖ ✧◝(○ ヮ ○)◜✧˖ °

 

_ Kenma: Congrats _

 

“Anyway…” Hinata started. “Should we tell the team?” 

 

Kageyama shrugged. “I don’t really care.” 

 

“Well I think we should. I told my family so it would be kinda weird if the team thought we got together before we actually did.” 

 

“All right.” 

* * *

Hinata and Kageyama walked to school hand in hand like they usually did. No one batted an eye because to them it was the usual. However Yachi gave them a questioning look. 

 

“Hey guys,” she said. “What’s up?” 

 

“Tobio’s my boyfriend now!” Hinata replied instantly with so much enthusiasm that made Kageyama blush. 

 

“Like actual boyfriends?” Yachi asked. 

 

Hinata nodded. 

 

“Wow. I didn’t know you guys liked each other like that.” 

 

“Neither did we but it worked out.” 

 

“Well I’m glad.”

 

“I am kinda upset that the challenge ended in a tie.” 

 

“It did?” Kageyama asked. 

 

Yachi nodded. “You both got 120 points.”

 

Kageyama groaned.

 

“It’s kinda funny though.” 

 

“How?” Hinata asked. 

 

“Well you both did this to prove to each other that you would be the better boyfriend but end up actually dating and you both get an equal score. It’s like saying that you both are the best boyfriends for each other.” 

 

Kageyama blushed and Hinata’s eyes sparkled. 

 

“Wow…” Hinata said. 

 

“I still wanted to win though.” Kageyama said. “But that’s pretty cool.” 

 

“True...next time I definitely beating you Tobio.” 

 

“Not if I beat you.” 

 

They continued walking while arguing about who would beat who in a competition that didn’t even exist yet. Yachi sighed. 

 

“I guess they’ll never stop competing with each other.” 

* * *

“Okay guys, we have something to tell you.” Hinata said in the locker room before practice. Kageyama stood next to him but he didn’t have any plans to say anything. 

 

The team turned towards them and went silent. 

 

“Tobio and I are dating!”

 

“Yeah, we know.” Tsukishima said. 

 

“No, like actually dating.” 

 

“You guys weren’t actually dating before?” Tanaka asked. 

 

“Nope!”

 

“Why?” 

 

“We fake dated to prove who would be the better boyfriend.” 

 

The room was silent for a few moments until everyone bursted out laughing. Even Tsukishima was laughing while trying to look like he wasn’t. 

 

Hinata scowled. “What’s so funny.” 

 

“It’s just exactly what you guys would do,” Daichi wheezed. 

 

“I never thought they would end up together like this, but now that they have it makes so much sense.” Noya said as he rolled around on the floor laughing. 

 

“So who won?” Tsukishima asked after wiping away a tear. 

 

“Neither of us. It was a tie.” 

 

Everyone started laughing again. 

 

“Of course! Of course it would end that way!” 

 

Hinata didn’t know how the team would react to this news but he didn’t think it would be like this. Hinata wasn’t happy with it either. 

 

Kageyama glanced over and saw Hinata pouting. He personally didn’t care about how the team reacted (he didn’t expect them to laugh though), but it was obviously upsetting Hinata. 

 

“Stop laughing,” Kageyama said. “You’re making Hinata upset.” 

 

Everyone did stop laughing but they all still had smiles on their faces. 

 

“You guys are so cute,” Noya said. “Look at you, Kageyama, sticking up for your boyfriend.” 

 

“Don’t take it too personally, Hinata.” Sugawara said as he put a hand on his shoulder. “We’re happy it worked out.” 

 

“All right…”

 

“Well now that that’s done, time for practice.” Daichi yelled and everyone followed him to the gym.

* * *

Their day together ended like the way it began. Walking together while holding each other hands. Over the past two weeks, hand holding had become important to them. It was the way the challenge had first started, with Hinata grabbing Kageyama’s hand. They did it every morning and every night. Honestly at this point, neither of them could imagine going home without holding each other’s hands. It had become routine but it was also a representation of their love. 

 

“Hey Tobio?” Hinata asked. 

 

“Yeah?” 

 

“Did you ever expect that we would end up together?” 

 

“No,” Kageyama replied. “When we first met, we hated each other. I never thought we would become like...this…” 

 

“Hmm, I guess you’re right. When I met you all that went through my head is that I had to beat you.”

 

“That’s still all that goes through your head.”

 

“Wrong, now all that goes through my head is how much I want to kiss you.” 

 

“Sh-Shut up!” Kageyama looked away from Hinata with his cheeks aflame.  _ How did he just say that? So casually too!! _

 

Hinata laughed. “But you know, the way we started out wasn’t that romantic.” 

 

“We were never ones for romance,” Kageyama replied. “But we have forever to figure it out.” 

 

Hinata smiled and leaned in a little closer to Kageyama. “Yeah…” 

 

They ended their night the way the first day of the challenge ended, standing face to face in front of Kageyama’s home. This time they were a bit reluctant to let go. Hinata grabbed onto to both of Kageyama’s hands while they stared into each other’s eyes. 

 

“I guess this is good night?” Hinata said, not really wanting to end the night. 

 

“I want to do something first.” 

 

“What?” 

 

Kageyama pulled his hands away from Hinata’s to cup his cheeks. “It’s better if I show you.” Kageyama grinned before leaning down to kiss Hinata. Hinata smiled into the kiss and put his hands on Kageyama’s back. They kissed just like they did at the wedding, like they had all the time in the world. 

 

When they separated, they were smiling. They never knew they could feel this happy with each other. 

 

Hinata leaned up to give Kageyama a quick peck before actually going home. “Goodnight,  _ boyfriend. _ ”

 

Kageyama smiled and blushed. “Goodnight.” 

 

Next thing they knew, a goodbye kiss also became part of their routine. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and we're done!! i started this fic at the end of june and i spent 8 weeks writing it and wow, it's been something. i never expected to spend a lot of my summer writing this but i really do like this fic. 
> 
> and as for the title......you see when i started coming up with the plot for this fic, the confession at the wedding was supposed to go a completely different way than it did. i planned something angstier and not as romantic and eventually one of them would say "we were never ones for romance" but as i kept writing this fic i realized that it wasn't gonna work out like that but like i just couldn't change the title after working on this shit for 8 weeks so i found a way to squeeze it in the epilogue. i know the title of this fic sounds rlly angsty and thats what i planned but it ended up being super fluffy and honestly, im not upset about that. 
> 
> also i realized that i havent been responding to comments and im so sorry about that. i see them and i love them a lot and i appreciate all of you that have commented on this fic but im really shit at replying to comments. i alway say ill reply later and then i never do so its just :/
> 
> anyways you can find me at my [tumblr](http://shuoyuos.tumblr.com/) and see ya guys at the next one!

**Author's Note:**

> since this chapter is so short, i already wrote the second chapter and i'm gonna put it up soon. ngl but idk how long this fic is gonna be, but i do want to make it long. i don't think i'm gonna write everything that's gonna happen within those two weeks though. 
> 
> anyways you can find me on [tumblr](http://gaymidoriyas.tumblr.com/)


End file.
